


Eat, Sleep, Just Survive Somehow, Repeat

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Alexandria - Freeform, Annoying, Apocalypse, Ball, Bandages, Basement, Bats, Belts, Bike, Black and Blue, Blood, Box Cutter, Claustrophobia, Cleaning, Color, Community - Freeform, Crying, Darkness, Death, Defending, Dirt - Freeform, Driving, Eating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Favorites, Fear, Feelings, Garage, Hardware, Hardware Store, Heads, Hilltop, Howe's Hardware, Hurt, Jail, Jealous, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Kneeling, Leather, Legs, Lessons, Locked up, Massage, Medicine, Men - Freeform, Mind Games, Music, PEN, Pain, Plans, Playing Games, Protected, Red - Freeform, Restroom, Rolling, Run, Running Away, SUV, Sanctuary, Sandwiches, Saving, Sex, Sexy Time, Sharpie, Smut, Soap, Song - Freeform, Street, Swords, Teasing, Tender loving care, Tennessee - Freeform, Tourniquet, Trust, Van - Freeform, Walkers, Woozy, Wounds, Zip Ties, arm, back, blindfold, bruised, bucket, car, cell - Freeform, clean shaven, closet, defense, dizzy - Freeform, dog food, dripping, face - Freeform, fading, fingers - Freeform, gold - Freeform, granite - Freeform, gun - Freeform, heavy breathing, helmet, hostage, line, love making, lying, machine gun, marker, pharmacy, place, protective shield, right hand man, road - Freeform, schooling, scotch, sponge, sport, stupid, surrounded, sweating, swinging, the kingdom - Freeform, trash, walkie talkie, wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Riding your bike along a dirt road you come across a group of people who call themselves the Saviors. When the leader of this group takes a liking to you he makes you an offer to come and check out his sanctuary. Hesitantly, you eventually take him up on his offer and agree to follow him back. Will this decision be the best you ever made or will it only lead you into a dark world of trouble worse than that already occupied by the walking dead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work title/summary may change
> 
> Y/N = Your name  
> Y/H/C = Your hair color  
> Y/E/C = Your eye color

From the moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was bad news, the type of man mama would definitely not want you to bring home. When I first met him I was riding my bike down a dirt road, one that he and his men had blocked for reasons unknown to me. I turned off my bike but kept on my helmet and studied the man before me through the protective face shield, my eyes running over each and every single feature – his black slicked back hair, brown eyes filled with a glint of wonder, the salt and peppered beard that accentuated his smirking lips as well as the lines that ran along his forehead clearly showed that this man has aged well much like fine wine.

I would be lying if I told you I wasn’t smitten by his good looks.

“Well hello there, mind taking off the helmet?” he spoke with a gruff voice, pearly whites showing through his smile. He begins to step closer to me – a gloved hand holding a barb wired baseball bat on his shoulder, his leather jacket creaking as he moved his arm in rhythm with his footsteps, black boots kicked up fine golden dust. I place my hands on my helmet and lift it off my head, wavy Y/H/C strands bouncing down my back. His eyes open wide at the sight of me, at my beauty “Wow, fucking shit you're beautiful. What’s your name darling?” he bites his lower lip as his orbs filled with lust wander up and down my body

“None of your business” I scoff placing my helmet on the handlebar

The man brings up his rough hand and runs it over his beard, now looking at me with narrowed eyes “Where you headed?”

“Again, none of your business”

The man turns his head facing his men, his stomach belching out a short laugh “Well, it seems we got us a sexy, sassy lady here fellas. Just the way I fucking like them”

His comment caused my Y/E/C eyes to roll dramatically in the back of my head “Fuck you. Now can you please clear the fucking road so I can be on my way?”

“Whoa-” he averts his eyes to his men behind him for the second time “Look at that fellas, she also has a mouth on her” he reaches his hand and grabs my chin, his thumb tracing along my bottom lip “Shit baby, now you got me fucking hard just thinking about what other dirty things this mouth of yours can do” He removes his hand and places it on his chest “I’m Negan” He points behind him “These are my men, I lead them, we call ourselves the Saviors. And this-” He removes the barb wired bat from his shoulder “This is Lucille, and she is awesome!” Negan places her back on his shoulder and grabs a strand of my hair tucking it behind my ear “I told you my name darling, now I think it’s only fair that you tell me yours”

“Y/N”

“Y/N” he repeats slowly as if time was moving in slow motion “That’s pretty”

“Thank you, can I be on my fucking way now?”

“What’s your rush doll face?” Negan circles around me noticing the double crisscrossed swords on my back and the gun holstered on my thigh “You’re well equipped” His eyes automatically jump to my chest “I love a girl whose well equipped” he uttered with a wiggle of the brows, his men giggling behind him

“Good to know” I quipped “Do you know how to have a conversation without being such a prick though?”

“My apologies darling, I just can never fucking seem to help my fucking self in the presence of a beautiful fucking woman” he mumbles “You alone?”

I spread my arms “Do you see anyone else with me?”

Negan snickers pointing his finger at me “I like you. I really fucking like you. Where are you staying?”

“Nowhere”

“Ooh, nowhere” he nods his head “I have a place, darling. A really fucking big place, big just like my dick. Safe too, occupied with everything one needs. You’re more than welcome to come along, I would love to have you stay with us”

“Thanks, but no thanks, I like to be alone”

“Oh come on beautiful, no one likes to be alone! At least come and check it out. You never know, you might actually like it!”

I narrowed my eyes and puckered my lips in thought, actually contemplating his offer “But I don’t like _you_ though” of course I was lying right through my teeth but he didn’t need to know that. He, of course, was just my type, just how I liked my men – foul mouthed, flirty, and just straight up bad.

“Well give _me_ a fucking chance sweet cheeks and I promise you fucking will” he ran his tongue across his bottom lip “Look, if you don’t like my place you’re always free to leave, I promise you that. So what do you say?”

“Alright, fine, lead the way” I point my hand straight at the road before me

“Well, alright!” Negan rubs his beard “Let’s-” he paused as groaning noises started to sound behind the dark green leaves and bushes.

I reach behind me and pull out one sword, my hand wrapped tightly around the finger indented handle. Glancing over at Negan I stand from my bike and witness him smirking and wiggling his brows.

“Here they come!” He shouts

The walkers emerge from the darkness of the forest and drag their feet along the dirt road creating a path of lines leading up to us. I wait until they get close enough, almost touching distance, and in one swift motion slide the blade of my sword across their necks, cutting their heads clean off, watching them roll on the dirt like a ball. Blood splatters all over my clothes and face, the dirt soaking up the red thickness like a sponge.

I run my blade over the remaining three walkers and watch them fall like dominoes, my blade dripping red, the color as dark as Negan’s scarf wrapped around his neck. I place the sword back behind my back and hop on my bike

“Holy fucking shit baby, I’m really fucking turned on right now!” And, indeed, he was as my eyes moved down to his crotch and noticed the huge bulge in his pants “I could _definitely_ use someone like you in my group!”

“Well, what are you waiting for then, take me to your place” I counter, catching my breath as I wiped the blood off my face with a handkerchief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan shows you around the sanctuary and you make a decision as to whether you decide to stay or split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon to come:  
> -First runs  
> -Drama  
> -Torturing Rick and Company

How quickly night has fallen, the moon and the stars brightly shining down on us as we approached Negan’s sanctuary – a large factory barricaded with a stone wall, chain link fence, and what seemed to be walker’s heads on pikes.

“We have arrived!” Negan shouts as he steps out of the truck “Come on doll, let me fucking show you around and introduce you to everyone”

I casually follow behind him as we made our way inside. Upon entering, the first thing I noticed were scantily clad women dressed in lingerie. There were so many of them and I just couldn’t help but be perplexed as to why they were dressed as such – half naked and smiling prancing around like the walking dead outside these walls are nonexistent and everything about the world is perfect.

I chose to ignore them for the time being and just let my eyes roam around the rest of the room taking in the scene, flabbergasted at just how well decorated it was – there were upholstered lounge chairs and couches, decorative coffee tables and lamps, a fireplace, burgundy curtains hanging at the sides of large windows. He even had plants, both big and small, occupying the corners of the room.

“This here-” Negan opens his arms wide at his sides “Is the fucking parlor, and these-” he moves the hand holding his bat Lucille and points the fat end at each and every woman in the room one by one “Are my sexy wives” He speaks with a chuckle “Ladies gather around, there is someone I want to introduce!” All the women gather around in the middle of the room, some sitting and some standing, different colored eyes all glued on me. Negan hangs his arm around my shoulder “Ladies, this here is Y/N. Y/N these are my wives” Negan points at them one by one like before, only this time providing their names.

“Nice to meet you all” I speak with a soft tone occupied with a fake smile. In return they only nod and go back to their conversation.

I glance up at Negan with a raised brow “Wives?”

“Yes” he nods with a smug look and begins to describe exactly how all these women came to be his partners, he describes his rules – ones that I found to be rather ridiculous.

“What do you say Y/N, you want to be my wife?” Negan asks half-jokingly

“Absolutely not!” I scoff and roll my eyes “I was raised to work hard for what I want, I’ve never had anything handed to me and I don’t plan to change that now”

“Your fucking loss sweet cheeks but I do fucking respect that. Also-” Negan playfully nudges my arm “That’s a plus for me because now I get to have a hot fucking girl to go on a run with”

My Y/E/C eyes roll dramatically in circles “I don’t remember ever saying I was staying”

“Well, doll, I guaran-fucking-tee you that when I finish giving you the rest of this fucking amazing tour, you will definitely decide to stay sweetheart”

“Well then by all means, good sir, please show me the rest of this factory you’re so proud of” I respond sarcastically, eliciting a snigger from Negan  

We step out of the parlor and he continues to show me the rest of the sanctuary – the infirmary, kitchen, dining hall, armory, garden, restrooms, and the bedrooms.

“So sugar, what do you fucking think, you fucking like it or what?”

“Yeah, I like it” I respond with a nod, rather impressed at everything I witnessed  

“All-fucking-right!”

“I still didn’t say I was staying”

“Aw, come on sweetheart!” he pleads turning his smile upside down “What’s the fucking problem?”

I cross my arms “The problem is your rules. I’m letting you know right now I don’t fucking kneel or bow down to anyone”

Negan places his hand on his stomach and belches out a harsh, loud laugh “I didn’t think you had a problem with that when I mentioned it to you earlier as part of my rules doll, especially since you didn’t fucking say anything then”

I open my mouth to respond but Negan cuts me off “But don’t you fucking worry darling, I really fucking like you so I’ll make an exception. But-” He nudges my arm like before, wiggling his brows“ I do have a funny fucking feeling you’ll be kneeling down to me at one point or another” He winks his eye “Catch my fucking drift sweetheart?”

My eyes instinctively roll again. Shit, I’m surprised they’re not stuck in the back of my head by how many times I put them up there “In your fucking dreams asshole” I counter playfully punching his arm.

“Ow!” He rubs along his upper arm “Yes or fucking no buttercup, you wanna fucking stay?”

Placing my hands on my hips I lower my head and stare at my boots, making a quick list in my mind of the pros and cons of staying here with all these women and men, especially with a man like Negan.

“Well doll?”

Gradually I raise my head and stare at Negan with a sigh “You’re a total asshole with ridiculous rules but I do feel like you _really_ got something going here, I’m really fucking impressed” My lip lines form into a wide smile “I’m in”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eavesdrop on Negan and his men talking about you and you and Negan go out on a run resulting in some Oooh la la

Rough winds howled outside my window, scratchy whistling sounds waking me up to a foggy morning. I lazily slump out of bed and get ready to face the day getting dressed and making my way downstairs.

"Do you trust her Negan?" A male voice questions. I assume this voice to belong to the blonde haired male with the half burned face - Dwight I think his name is.

I hide, leaning with my back flat against the wall of the kitchen, and listen intently to their conversation.

"Yeah I trust her you dumb fuck, if I didn't she wouldn't fucking be here now would she? Fucking moron"

Dwight sighs

"What Dwight? Don't pussy out, if you have something to say then fucking say it"

"I just.....what if she's with them?"

Negan breaks out in laughter "With those fucks in Alexandria?"

Silence. I assume Dwight is either nodding or shaking his head.

"No, she's fucking definitely not with those fucks. We have watched that place day in and day out and that fine piece of ass has never been there" Negan breaks into a quiet laughter "Shit, are you fucking scared of a girl Dwight? Scared that that fine pussycat may just be the one to finish the rest of us off in our sleep? What about you Simon, you scared of her?"

"I'm not scared of her" Dwight retorted bitterly "I'm just being cautious"

Negan chuckles mockingly "Fucking pussy"

"I think she's alright boss" spoke a male voice whom I assume now to be the man with the mustache - Simon - Negan's right hand man

"No she's more than alright Simon, she's a feisty, fucking sexy woman I wanna bury my big fucking treasure inside of"

They all share a laugh and that is when I remove myself from the corner I was hiding and step inside the kitchen with a fake smile, playing dumb - all those acting classes in college actually coming into some good use.

"Good morning everyone"

"Ah and a wonderful good fucking morning it is indeed doll!" Negan steps closer to me and slings his arm around my shoulder "What do you say you and I go out on a run?"

I answer Negan but purposely keep my eyes fixed on Dwight, taking pleasure in making him as uncomfortable as possible "Sure, I don't have a problem with that, my bike or the truck?"

"The bike" he snickers "I am just fucking dying to feel your arms wrapped around me as I ride us both off into the fucking sunset, you know like they do in those movies"

* * *

Negan and I hopped off the black and red bike and made our way inside a small pharmacy to collect some much needed medical supplies for the infirmary.

"Alright you check around for walkers and I'll collect the drugs" I order unzipping the backpack and blindly filling it with impossible to pronounce medicines.

I can hear Negan groaning and cursing at the top of his lungs in the back room at every walker whose head he bashes into a pulp with his precious bat Lucille, which reminds me - "Negan, why do you call your bat Lucille?" I asked curious even though I wasn't really surprised, especially since men have this weird fetish of naming their appliances.

"What?" he peeked his head out in the doorway, face spattered with walker blood

"Your bat-" I pull on the chain and zip the back pack, interlocking metal teeth "Why do you call it Lucille, was she someone important to you?"

Negan places the so called bat - now dripping with walker blood and brain matter - back on his shoulder, the sound of thick blood plopping on the tile floor, red dots creating a trail behind his tail. He sports a smile and, with pride, makes his way over to me, heavy dark boots squeaking with each step.

"Yeah, Lucille was someone fucking important to me. She-" he pauses "Well fucking shit. Look Y/N"

I turn around and glance at where his gloved finger was pointing and witness a horde of walkers banging on the glass door, crack lines forming in shapes of lightning bolts.

"Negan, please tell me while you were back there having a good time bashing brains in that you happened to see another way out of here"

"Nope. We're-"

The glass door shatters and the horde of ugly beasts drag themselves inside, groaning, with their long arms stretched outwards towards us.

I reach behind me to grab one of my swords but Negan grabs a hold of my wrist, stopping me "Negan, what the-"

"There's too many of them, you can't fight them all, come on!"

With a strong hold still on my wrist Negan pulls me away from arms reach of the walkers and runs, blindly stepping into somewhere empty just to escape imminent danger.

"A fucking closet. Great. Out of all the other fucking places you could have shoved me into - an office, a restroom - you drag me into a fucking narrow closet. Thanks Negan"

"Shit, I never fucking knew that pharmacies fucking even had closets. Why are your panties in a fucking bunch doll, I just saved your fucking life" he grins "You know I have an idea of what we can do while-"

"Negan I really need to get the fuck out of here" I reach my hand to grab a hold of the knob but he stops me

"Are you fucking crazy woman, do you not fucking hear those fucks out there now banging against this fucking door?"

I planted a stinging slap on his chest "I'm claustrophobic you fucking asshole" Shit I was struggling to breathe, my chest was rising and falling rapidly out of sync with my heavy breathing "Negan I'm serious, I really need to-" he kissed me cutting short my train of thought, but why? Why were his soft lips that tasted of hard liquor planted on mine, why was his tongue dancing it's way down my throat, shit why was I enjoying it and kissing him back as my hands cupped his face and pushed his lips harder against my own, his rough facial hair tickling and scratching against the palm of my hands and skin around my lips

Funny, never in a million years would I have ever guessed that I would be trapped inside a closet making out with a douche bag while walkers scratched and banged like quiet drums against the door but, yet, here we are.

Never say never I guess, right?

Yes, this was indeed a funny fucking fucked up situation I find myself in but what's even funnier is that this douche bag's kisses were actually calming me down...the sly fucking fucker.

I break away and rest my forehead against his.

"You're alright Y/N" he speaks first, his free hand rubbing up and down my back "I'm here"

And indeed he was - he was here with me, for me, and for the first time ever I actually felt safe. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon:  
> -Out with Dwight and company (meeting Daryl, Rosita, and Denise)  
> -The line up/Major character death(s)

Nothing but silence now engulfed the pharmacy as the scratching and banging of the walkers have slowly but surely died down. It feels like forever that Negan and I have been trapped inside here freaking out and making out just waiting for the perfect moment to open the door and make a run for it.

“It’s quiet, I think now is a fucking good time to get out of here” I speak breathing heavily “Some of them have to at least be somewhere else by now, far away” I reach behind my back and carefully pull out both swords “Open it”

Negan gives me a kiss and rubs his thumb against my cheek, staring deep into my eyes “You fucking sure?”

I nod “Yeah, I really need to get the fuck out of here, seriously”

Negan wraps his hand around the knob and slowly turns it opening the door little by little with each push. He pauses and peeks his head out seeing that, indeed, the pharmacy was nearly empty. Giving me a thumbs up he opens the door further pushing it all the way back and steps out ahead of me “Stay close”

I grip tightly on my sword handles and follow behind him. He ignores the walkers and stealthily makes his way to the big open space where a glass door once used to be but I, on the other hand, had other plans – I snuck up to a walker and in one swift motion swung my sword across its neck, watching the severed head roll across the tile. I sneak up to another, and another, all of them meeting the same fate.

“Y/N what the fuck are you doing, come on let’s get the fuck out of here”

I chuckle and place the bloody swords behind my back “Relax you pussy. You had your fun, I was just having mine”

* * *

Finally home safe and sound. Negan parks the bike behind the truck and we make our way inside. His wives, as usual, are gathered around in conversation. Some notice us and step up welcoming their husbands safe return with hugs and kisses. I roll my eyes and make my way over to the kitchen carrying the backpack of drugs.

“Dwight, Simon” I greet, dropping the bag in the middle of the table with a thump “One of you be nice and take that to the infirmary please” I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water, spinning off the top and taking a sip

“You guys have been out since early this morning, what took you so long?” Dwight mutters unzipping the backpack and taking a peek at all the different labelled bottles

“I’m sorry Dwight, I wasn’t aware we were on a fucking schedule” I respond sarcastically placing the water bottle back inside the fridge

Negan makes his way over with Lucille proudly hanging on his shoulder, his cheek covered in lip prints of different shades of lipstick “Hello you sorry piece of shits, how was everything while I was away?”

Making my way over to the sink I grab a dishtowel and wet it bringing it over and handing it to Negan “For your face” I smile

He takes the dishtowel, purposely brushing his fingers against my hand “Thanks doll”  

Simon and Dwight glance at each other “It’s good to have ya back boss. Tell him what happened Dwight”

Dwight averts his eyes from the drugs and lands them on Negan “We got word that more of our people have been attacked at the compound” His eyes now move over to me looking for some sort of reaction

“What in the flying fuck do you fucking mean more of our fucking people have been fucking attacked?” Negan slams the dishtowel on the counter  

“It’s fucking them, man” Simon blurts “I think it’s time we get rid of them once and for all”

I furrow my brows in confusion and place my hand on Negan’s forearm “Hey, let me talk to you alone for a minute”

Negan nods and follows me out to my room. I close the door behind me and cross my arms standing toe to toe with him “Mind telling me what’s going on?”

“These people from fucking Alexandria are after me, and I know for damn fucking sure it has something to do with a fucking deal they made with those fucks at the Hilltop, especially since the fucks at the Hilltop hate me because I demand half their shit. These Alexandria fucks killed a shitload of my people at my compound thinking I was there. In retaliation I killed a few of theirs but now they go and kill more of my people. Now, Y/N, it’s time for me and my men to go out and fucking end this shit”

My facial expressions form into one of utter confusion "And what other places are there that your taking half their shit from?"

"There's this fairy-tale of a place called The Kingdom" Negan scoffs with a shrug of the shoulders “Y/N why are you looking at me like that, you never heard of Alexandra or the Hilltop, even The Kingdom?"

“No, Negan, I have absolutely no fucking idea what the fuck you’re talking about. The only place I've heard of and stayed in for a short time before escaping is some shit hole known as Woodbury. But, I mean, I could use a little action so if you're serious about going after these people I want in”

Negan runs his hand over the hairs on his cheeks and chin “Shit baby, you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m officially part of your crew now right?”

“Fuck yeah you are” he licks his lips and runs his eyes over my body

“Alright then” I wrap my hand around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. I break away now running my hand down his chest “Let’s go make a plan”

I slip away but Negan’s hand wraps tightly around my wrist pulling me back “Wait one fucking minute doll, you and I have to fucking talk about us first”

“I’m sorry, _us_?”

“Yeah, what was with that fucking kiss you just fucking gave me right fucking now?”

"You're asking me that like you didn't plant hundreds of kisses on me in a fucking pharmacy closet"

"Yeah, I did kiss you because a part of me really wanted a fucking taste of you but, honestly doll, I mostly also did it because you were freaking the fuck out, your mind needed to be on something else other than getting both of us fucking mauled to death" 

I nod in understanding “Alright, I'll give you that but can you fucking blame me for having a thing for bearded men with filthy mouths and leather jackets?”

Negan runs his tongue over his bottom lip. He removes the grip off my wrist and snakes his arm around my waist pulling me flush against him “Do you really now?”

“Uh-huh, but-” I plant my hands on his chest and push him away “It goes no further than that. I’m not easy like your wives-” I move my lips closer to his ear “Daddy”

“Shit baby” he whimpers “How long has it been?”  

I run my hand down to his crotch and grab a hold of his goods, a whimper escaping his lips. A smirk of victory etched on my face “How long has what been?”

“Since you’ve had a man fuck you long, hard, and good?”

I remove my hand from his hard, erect member and step backwards towards the door, a chuckle escaping my lips “A fucking long time”

Negan belches out a laugh “Well fucking shit baby, you won’t have to wait any further if you let me bend you over this table and allow me to bury this humongous dick inside you. Or I could have you be in control and ride me while I sit on that chair-” he points his finger at the chair by the table “and just have your big tits bouncing in my face”

I roll my eyes and plant my hand on the door knob turning it and opening the wooden frame “Maybe next time but, like I said, I'm not easy ” I wink “Right now we have a plan to come up with, remember that?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for dialogue goes to The Walking Dead (S06E14)...Changed just a little for story purposes

After three hours of sitting around the table with Negan and his men going back and forth with different ideas, we have finally come to an agreement on a single plan that will take place first thing the next day.

“Alright, so that’s the fucking plan then!” Negan slammed his hand on the table with a loud thud and a smirk on his face “You fucks are now fucking excused!” The Saviors stood up from around the table and stepped out leaving Negan and I alone in the kitchen. He stands up as well and makes his way over to the cabinet pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels “Share a drink with me darling?” Negan holds up the bottle, shaking it slightly side to side

I smirk “Fuck yes, bring that bottle over here”

“Alright!” Negan grabs two clean glasses from the dish rack and makes his way back over to the table placing a glass in front of me.

“No thanks” I slide the glass back to him “I’m a ‘drink straight out of the bottle’ kind of person”

Negan opens his eyes wide “Well shit, my kind of fucking girl!” he hands me the bottle “Here, you can have first sip darling!” Negan reaches his arm over and hands me the bottle filled the golden liquid. 

I bring the round tip up to my lips and tilt my head back taking a chug, the solvent gliding down my throat creating a burning sensation.

“Your turn” I hand him the bottle as I wipe the alcoholic remnants off my lips with the back of my hand.

Negan grabs a hold of the rectangular bottle and chugs it in the same manner as I “Fuck, that’s some good shit! So-” he places the bottle on the table and slides it to me “I’m just wondering something. When you first came across my men and I on the road you mentioned at one point that you like to be alone, why is that?”

I place my hand around the bottle and lower my head with a sigh

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wan-”

“Because I lost people and have been alone for so fucking long that I grew accustomed to it, even growing to like it, preferring it” This time I take just a simple sip and slide the bottle back to Negan “Whose Lucille?” I counter with a question of my own

“Lucille” he speaks her name with a sigh “Lucille was my wife. She, uh, she passed away from cancer before the fucking world turned to shit”

I gasp and reach my hand placing it on top of his “I’m sorry Negan”

“No need to be darling, but thank you”

“So you named your bat after her, that’s sweet”

“Yeah. She was a fighter, Y/N, and I always remember her as such, always will continue to” He smiles and raises my hand kissing at my knuckles “Now you tell me darling, do you have a boyfriend running around out there somewhere?”

“No” a nervous chuckle escapes my lips “I did long before the apocalypse but there came a point where we felt it best to just move on and see other people” Grabbing the bottle from Negan’s hands I steal another sip

“Oh, so I fucking have a chance with you then?”

“Yes, but you also have wives. Here-” I hand Negan the bottle to which he grabs and raises it in the air

“This is for you Lucille, love you baby” Negan lowers the bottle down on his lips and tilts his head all the way back chugging the liquor hard down his throat gulp after gulp.

I chuckle at his facial features contorted into one showing discomfort “So tell me, what is it that the badass Negan did before the walkers roamed the earth?”

“This badass-” he points at himself “Was a high school gym coach and even worked as a used car salesman. You?”

“I always moved around from one job to another never able to stick with just one”

And so this is what the rest of the night consisted of – Negan and I just going back and forth getting to know each other better. The more we talked, the more we drank and the more we drank the more drunk we became – too drunk to the point we were slurring our words and ending up passing out, falling asleep with our faces lying flat on top of the table.

Too drunk to probably even remember anything about tonight once the sun rises up

* * *

“Do you know where you’re fucking going?” I question Dwight with sword in hand

“Yes, just shut the fuck up and follow me”

I scoff “Dwight, I have a major fucking headache and a sword in my hands. Keep talking to me this way and your head will go rolling down the fucking street, no warning”

Dwight turns his head and sneaks a peek at me over his shoulder but mutters not a single word about the threat. Instead he pauses dead in his tracks and points his finger at a man with a brown mullet wearing a light blue shirt and tan jacket “There, he’s our fucking key. We take him and then we go after the other people we’ve been watching”

We sneak over to the man walking and point our guns at him, ordering him to get down on his knees and place his hands behind his back. He – who we soon learn of his name to be Eugene – lowers down on his knees and does as told. One of the other men pulls out a zip tie and ties Eugene’s hands behind his back. Dwight grabs a hold of his arm and helps him back to his feet.

“Walk, asshole” Dwight orders

“Look, I don’t know what you guys want but I promise you that I am of no use in any way to you people” Eugene speaks with crystal clear fear present in his tone

“Oh, trust me you’re plenty of fucking use to us, now just shut the fuck up and keep walking straight”

I roll my eyes ready for a comeback on Dwight to tell him to chill and calm down some but decide against it. Instead, I just stay two steps behind and follow Dwight and the rest of the Saviors out into the woods where we pause noticing two women – one heavy set with blond hair and another with brown hair tied in a ponytail. We also notice a man with them – he had long, somewhat medium length, brown hair, wearing dark clothes and carrying a bright as fuck large orange back pack.

“Watch this shit” Dwight brings up the crossbow and takes aim, the aluminum bow firing right into the back of the blonde girls head. She fell like a sack of potatoes, the other man and woman reacting and raising their weapons.

We raise our weapons as well and step out of the darkness of the woods making our presence known.

“Get on the fucking ground!” Dwight shouts with a loud voice, forcing Eugene down on his knees

“You got something to say to me, wanna clear the air, step up on that high horse?”

Dwight waits for a response but the man he is addressing remains silent only firing us with death glares

“No, you don’t talk much” Dwight continues

My brows furrow in confusion, wondering and asking myself why Dwight is talking like he’s come into contact with this man before. I shrug it off for the time being and just tap the arm of one of the Saviors and nodding to another, ordering them to go and check the man and the woman and strip them of their weapons.    

They do as told patting them down and stealing whatever weapons they had on their body.

“Still getting the hang of her” Dwight mutters as he raises the crossbow slightly “Kicks like a bitch but, ugh-”

“I shoulda done it” Now the mystery man before us finally speaks in a raspy, rough voice

“What was that? Seriously I didn’t catch what you said”

“I shoulda killed ya” The man repeats

“Yeah you probably should’ve. So, here we are. Kind of begs the question right, who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you’ll just have to take my word for this but-” Dwight smirks “She wasn’t even the one I was aiming for. Like I said, kicks like a bitch. It’s nothing personal-”

“Dwight, what the fuck are you talking about, where do know this guy from?”

Dwight holds out his hand to me, a signal for me to be quiet, and continues speaking to the man before him “Look, this isn’t how we like to start new business arrangements but, but you pricks kind of set the tone didn’t you?”

“What do you want?” The woman in the ponytail spews with an attitude

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t catch your name. I’m D, or Dwight, you can call me either. So-” he elongates the word “What’s your name?”

“Rosita, what do you want?” She spits with an even bigger attitude then previously

“Well Ro-si-ta, it’s not what I want, it’s what you and Daryl are going to do”

“Daryl?” I question loudly, clearly remembering back to when I heard his name once before, a long time ago “Hold the fuck on one fucking minute” I step forward, now standing next to Dwight “Dixon?  _You’re_ Daryl Dixon?”

“Yeah” he replies

“Well fuck me sideways, you have-” I pause, sarcastically bringing my hand to my lips “I’m sorry _had_ an older brother right, Merle?”

“How the fuck do you know Merle?”

I chuckle “Let’s just say your brother and I knew each other at a little place known as Woodbury. He told me about you-” I point the tip of my sword straight at Daryl “A lot actually – everything from your fucked up childhood to the present day of when you got separated” I now belch out a sarcastic loud laugh “Good guy when he chose to be but a terrible lay”

“Y/N, shut the fuck up. Now is not the fucking time to play catch up” Dwight whispers in my ear placing his focus now back on Rosita “As I was saying. It’s not what I want, it’s what you and Daryl are going to do. You’re going to let us into your little complex, it looks like it’s just beautiful in there, and then you’re going to let us take whatever and whoever we want or we blow Eugene’s brains out, and then yours-” Dwight nods at Rosita “And then his” he continues referring to Daryl “I hope it doesn’t come to that, really, nobody else has to die, just trying to start with one. You know, maximum impact to get your point across. So, what’s it gonna be? You tell me”

“You wanna kill someone?” Eugene speaks, panting, his head turned staring out into a corner “You start with our companion hiding over there behind the oil barrels”

I, along with the rest of the Saviors turn our heads and look at the said oil barrels

“He’s a first class a-hole and he deserves it so much more than us three” Eugene continues

Dwight lowers the crossbow and pulls out the pistol from his holster

“Go check it out” I order to one of the men.

With gun raised, a heavy set Savior with a balding head and a mustache goes and slowly makes his way over to the oil barrels.

With all of us distracted, Eugene grows some balls and makes a move biting Dwight in his manhood hard, a loud screeching scream – like sirens – escaping through Dwight’s two lips.

Gunfire rings out – one, two, maybe more of our men being shot – the sounds attracting more and more walkers out into the open. Daryl even grabs a knife from the ground and slits the throat of one of the Saviors – blood easily oozing out of his neck and dripping down to the dirt.  

At this point, I could have stayed and fought, shooting my gun and wielding my sword around but decided against it as the Saviors were now the ones both outsmarted and outnumbered. Instead, I just made a run for it leaving Dwight and everyone else behind to fend for themselves.   


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for dialogue goes to The Walking Dead (S06E16)...Changed just a little for story purposes

First plan was a fail and I, being the first to make it back home, was the one forced to break the news to Negan. He was angry, as I had expected, but eventually got over it the only way he knew how – with one of his wives, moans and screams echoing throughout the sanctuary. I gave him his space and, instead, just spent my time in the kitchen having myself a salad listening and rolling my eyes patiently waiting until he was once again ready to make his presence known.

“Hey, how’s it going?” I raise my head and witness Simon making his over to the fridge

“Hey” I respond with a mouthful of lettuce and tomatoes “How did it go?”

He chuckles “Scared them shitless, I think. We’ve been following them around and found out that one of them is sick, obviously they’re taking her to the Hilltop sometime soon”

I nod my head and stab my fork on the red pepper “The Hilltop, huh?”

“Yeah”

With a smirk I bring the fork up to my lips “I have another plan, one that will actually work this time”

“That’s great but half of our fucking men are missing. Where are Dwight and the rest of the assholes you were with?”

“I don’t know about Dwight and, honestly, I don’t really care-” I respond with a shrug of the shoulders “But I know for sure that half of the assholes I was with are dead”

“Dead, what the fuck Y/N, what happened?”

“Plan backfired. The one we had tied up bites Dwight in his fucking balls and then all hell broke loose – they started shooting, we became outnumbered, and I just made a fucking run for it”

“And Negan-” Simon pauses once he notices me nodding my head

“Yeah, that’s why you’re hearing what you’re hearing” I respond pointing my finger in the air to the ceiling signifying Negan’s presence in the room above us.

“And what is this plan of yours?”

I begin to reveal my plan to Simon, his eyes sparkling with interest and wonder, his fingers running over the mustache above his upper lip.

“Fuck, I thin-”

“Alright Amber, until next time doll!” Negan shouts as he makes his way over to the kitchen in a silk red robe, his arms crossed, shoulder leaning against the frame of the door

I glance over at Simon and see him lower his head in a bow. I was tempted to mutter something  with an attitude about how degrading it is for himself to do such a thing just because Negan thinks he is some sort of Divine being to be worshiped but, as usual, I only bit my tongue and spoke to Negan instead “Feel better?”

Negan chuckles, his body slightly vibrating “Oh fuck yes, much better darling”

“Good” I place my focus back on the salad in front of me

He clicks his tongue and trudges to us leaning over Simon and I, both his hands planted flat on top of the table “You’re both well fucking aware we still need another fucking plan right?”

I raise my head and lock eyes with Negan’s brown ones “I already fucking have one”

A smug look etches on his face as his tongue runs over his bottom lip “Really darling, your fine ass mind fucking telling me about it?” his orbs drift off of mine and run down landing on my chest

My eyes now rotate dramatically as I begin to tell him of the plan that requires the involvement of every single man in the sanctuary.

Negan brings up his hand and runs it over the rough hairs on his chin “Wow, fucking shit darling, I love that fucking plan”

“Good” I respond “It’s-” I stop myself hearing the front door of the sanctuary open and slam shut.

“Y/N!” Dwight’s voice shouts “Y/N!” He shouts again stomping angrily into the kitchen “You bitch!”

Well that one word did it, that was all it took for Negan to once again be fuming with anger, his eyes and face glowing red. Without warning he wrapped his hand around Dwight’s throat and slammed him hard against the wall, the grip around his neck growing harder, Dwight’s eyes looking like they were close to popping right out of his head.

“What the fuck did you just fucking call her?” Negan asks angrily through gritted teeth

Dwight opens his mouth, struggling to breathe. He wraps his hands around Negan’s to try and release his hold but ultimately failing at his attempt. 

“I asked you a fucking question Dwight, what the fuck did you just fucking call her?”

“Negan” I step up and place my hand on his arm “It’s alright, let him go”

“Fucking call her, or any other fucking women around here, that fucking disgusting word again and so help me I will fucking kill you next time!” Negan releases his hold around Dwight’s neck and slumps himself down on my seat.

Dwight gasps for air, rubbing his hand over his throat marked red with Negan’s handprint.

“She…” Dwight coughs pointing at me “She fucking” Another cough “She fucking left us there”

“Yeah I fucking left you there, we were outnumbered you dumb fuck”

Dwight scoffs “She can call me any fucking thing she wants but I can’t call her the B or any other words, ok”

“Because you technically are a dumb fuck and whatever the fuck else you get called, fucking idiot” Negan spews “Grow some fucking balls-” Negan chuckles thinking back to when I first mentioned to him that Dwight might not even have any left now “If you fucking even have any left that is and listen to this fucking plan. Afterwards you are going to go and gather up every other fucking asshole because we move tonight, alright?”

Dwight nods and takes a seat at the table, Simon and Negan filling him in on the plan.

* * *

Plan B is in fruition and currently taking place. It was the middle of the night and we have blended ourselves in with the darkness of the woods patiently waiting for the crew of Alexandria to make their presence known, those who were on foot at least. They thought they were being slick by having Eugene drive the RV alone but, as bad luck would have it, Negan and I hijacked it and beat up on him a few times mainly because of the stunt he pulled on us prior. Together, we remained in the RV – just Negan and I – patiently waiting for that moment when Simon comes and knocks on the door – our cue to step out like the King and Queen we are and instill some fear while the rest of the Saviors, along with a bloody and bruised up Eugene, were outside once again with weapons in hand blocking the roads with trucks and motorcycles.

“I’m excited for this” I whisper to Negan with a smile. The saviors puckered their lips and let out a whistle louder and sweeter than that of the wind “Ah, like music to my ears” I stand up sneaking a peek out the window and notice the rounded headlights turn on in a single flash – the brightness deadly to one’s eyes. I avert my orbs and notice the Alexandrians carrying a bed with a sick woman lying on top of it. They pause and roam their eyeballs around witnessing a bruised up Eugene down on his knees.

Simon steps forward and speaks ordering them to give up their weapons. Saviors come forth and strip them of their armaments taking away pistols, rifles, knives and hatchets, leaving the Alexandrians with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

“Ok, let’s get her down and get you all on your knees” Simon barks out

The Alexandrians lower the bed on the gravel and help the sick woman with short hair, looking pale as a ghost, down on her knees. Afterwards they all do the same now being joined by Eugene, one of the Saviors bringing him over.

“Let’s check the other one right now. Dwight!”

“Yeah”

“Chop chop” Speaks Simon

Dwight steps out of the crowd and makes his way over to the large, white van opening the back doors “Come on, we got people to meet” he speaks as he grabs a hold of Daryl with a bloody shoulder and some sort of dirty blanket wrapped around him, an African American woman, an Asian male, and Rosita being grabbed and dragged out by other Saviors. These four beings were also forced down on their knees next to their friends.

“Holy shit Negan, seems Asian guy and the sick bitch are a little more than friends” I speak with a low voice as I witness him lean forward, surprised to see her in the lineup calling out to her “Maggie?”

“Alright, we got a full boat! Let’s meet the man” Simon walks towards the RV and knocks twice on the door. Negan rises from the chair and strides to the rectangular frame with Lucille on shoulder, a smug grin plastered on his face. I stand behind with sword in hand

“Open it” I speak

Negan wraps his hand on the handle and the door swings open, he stepping out and I following behind him.

“Pissing our pants yet?” Negan asks. He pauses a moment and begins to walk, one foot after the other, gray gravel crackling under his boots “Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close. Yup, it’s going to be pee pee pants city here real soon”

“Damn right it is” I chuckle, my boots creating footsteps leading all the way in front of Daryl. I kneel down “Hi, remember me?” I taunt with a smile “Wow Dwight was right, you really don’t talk much.” Turning my head slightly I now glance at Rosita next to him, her hair down and disheveled “What about you?”

Rosita only lifts her eyes but utters no words

“What, you have nothing to say either? You had plenty to say at the tracks. What happened, where is your fiery attitude now?” I mumble mockingly.

I hear Negan break out in laughter behind me. I stand up and make my over back to the center.

“Which one of you pricks is the leader?” Negan questions, the smirk from the beginning still present on his face.

“It’s this one” Simon answers, his finger pointing down on a man with a beard similar to Negan’s, wearing a suede leather jacket “He’s the guy”

Negan stands in front of the man Simon pointed out, his glistening brown eyes filled with intimidation glancing down at him – glancing down at him sweating, shaking from the cold, Negan’s nose inhaling the fear that seeps out of the being on his knees before him, enjoying each and every single minute, as am I.

“Hi, you’re Rick right?” Negan asks with a sultry tone of voice “I’m Negan” he continues, charm oozing out at the mention of his own name “And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you” Negan points his gloved finger at Rick “killed more of my people. Not cool, not cool”

“You have no idea how not cool that shit is” my soft voice chimes in speaking the same words in unison with Negan

“But” Negan again continues to speak alone “I think you’re gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah, you are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes”

“Indeed” I interrupt “Indeed he his. Oh and not just you, dear Rick, all-” I point the edge of my sword at each and every Alexandrian down on their knees “of you” I smirk, pearly whites showing “Yes you are”

I turn my head and wink at Negan who belches out another laugh “She’s fucking right you know. You see Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don’t mess with the New World Order and the New World Order is this and it’s really very simple so, even if you’re stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here it goes, pay attention” Negan lowers Lucille off his shoulder and holds her down at his side, Rick flinching once it’s raised and the fat end is pointed at him “Give me your shit, or I will kill you. Today was career day” Negan walks down the line “We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do” He stops in front of the African American woman, stretching out his gloved hand, once again pointing Lucille in front of Rick “You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me, that’s your job. Now I know that is a mighty, big, nasty pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will” Negan makes his way standing back in front of Rick, towering over him “You ruled the roost. You…built something. You thought you were safe but the word is out – you are not safe, not even close. In fact you are pegged, more pegged if you don’t do what I want and what I want is half your shit and if that’s too much you can make, find, or steal more and it’ll even out sooner or later. This” Negan stretches his arms at his sides “Is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So if someone knocks on your door you let us in, we _own_ that door. You try to stop us and we will _knock_ it down, you understand?” Negan cups his ear and leans forward towards Rick “What, no answer? You don’t really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished now, did you? I don’t wanna kill you people, I just want to make that clear from the get go-”

“I do” I impede, swirling the sword in my hands and trudging my boots back in front of Rosita “Especially you” I stop swirling and point the silver blade of my sword at her, her eyes flinching shut “I want to kill you just like the Governor killed his” I now point my blade at Daryl “brother Merle at Woodbury” I chuckle and step back turning my head smirking and winking at Negan “Sorry love, you go ahead”  

Negan raises his brows “Shit, that’s alright doll. She’s fucking feisty ain’t she? Yeah, she’s deadly too, just the way I fucking like ‘em” he laughs “But anyway where was I?” Negan snaps his fingers “Oh yes, I want you to work for me. You can’t do that if you’re dead now can you? I’m not growing a garden, but you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them, more than I’m comfortable with and for that, for that you’re gonna pay. So now, I’m gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you” Negan swirls the bat and gets a good hold of her with both hands “This” Negan kneels in front of Rick “This is Lucille and she is _awesome_. All this-” Negan stands back up “All this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor" He walks straight down the line and steps in front of a man with red hair and beard, the man showing not a single ounce of fear as he stands higher on his knees. Negan smiles and raises his hand running it over his salt and peppered facial hair “Ugh, I gotta shave this shit” he speaks and averts his eyes to me, witnessing me shaking my head “No?” he questions

“No” I reply with a bite of my bottom lip

“Well, I’ll think about it then” Negan responds as he treads over and stands in front of a young child wearing a cowboy hat, a white bandage wrapped around his right eye “You got one of our guns” Negan kneels down, standing eye level with the kid “Yeah, you got a lot of our guns”

I walk over and kneel down next to Negan, my arm resting on his shoulder “Negan, I can’t tell if this kid is scared and is really good at hiding it or if he’s just really not afraid” I snicker “Shit kid, lighten up. At least cry a little” We stand up in unison, Negan placing the pistol he picked up off the ground into the waistband of his pants under his jacket and making his way once again down the line stopping in front of the sick woman – Maggie

“Jesus, you look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now”

“No, don’t!” The Asian man calls out jumping forward. The other Saviors step up and beat on him, punching and kicking a good few times, Dwight holding the crossbow inches away from his face.

“Nope, nope get him back in line” Negan orders

Dwight drags the Asian back to the lineup where he cries, begs for Negan to not hurt her

“Hold on a sec” I step up to him but point my sword at Maggie “So she is your girl” I giggle and stare at Negan “I told you they were more than friends” I plant my focus back at the Asian “It would be a real fucking shame if she….or you were to-” I run my thumb in a line, straight across my throat “Right?” an evil laugh escapes my lips “Fuck yeah it would”

Negan giggles “Alright listen” he speaks with amusement “Don’t any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First ones free, it’s an emotional moment, I get it!” he points his finger with a grin at the Asian. Negan places his eyes on Rick “Sucks don’t it, the moment you realize you don’t know shit?” Negan turns his head and stares at the child with the brown cowboy hat, Lucille pointed in his direction “This is your kid right?” he releases a sarcastic chuckle “This is _definitely_ your kid”

“So stop this!” Rick shouts, his voice filled with nothing but hatred and anger

“Hey!” Negan retorts back with anger of his own “Do not make me kill the little future serial killer, don’t make it easy on me”

Unable to hold in my laughter, I break and have Negan turn his head with a smug look “That _was_ funny wasn’t it?”

I nod my head “Indeed it was”

Negan turns his head back at Rick “I gotta pick somebody! Everybody is at the table waiting for me to order” He trudges down the line in his black boots and Lucille in his hand, round lips whistling the same haunting tune that echoed through the woods in the beginning of the encounter with Rick and his crew “I simply cannot decide” Negan turns his back and scratches his forehead in thought

“I got an idea” I blurt out. I skip over to Negan with swaying hips and stand on my tiptoes, my lips close to his ear “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe”

“That is a fucking great idea doll, and you are going to fucking help me with it, we’ll take turns!” We rotate back around and stare down at the people in front of us, Negan pointing his finger at me “This is Y/N, and she going to help me pick!” he now stretches his hand forward pointing at the people on their knees “Ladies first, sweetheart”

“Goody” I point my sword out beginning the infamous nursery rhyme with their leader, Rick “Eeny”

“Meeny” Negan picks another

“Miny”

“Moe”

“Catch” I speak with a smile

“The tiger by”

“His toe”

“If”

“He hollers”

“Let ‘em go”

“My mother”

“Told me” Negan points Lucille at the kid

“To pick”

“The very”

“Best”

“One”

“And you”

“Are”

“It” I had the last word of the nursery rhyme, my sword landing on our victim. I peek at Negan “Ooh, looks like we picked a good one, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Fuck yeah, darling! You wanna do the honors or should I?”

I chuckle with a shake of my head, my hair bouncing from side to side “Nah, you can have this one, there’s still plenty of others left. They fuck up, their heads go rolling”

“Well alright!” Negan proudly steps forward standing in front of our picked victim “Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we’ll start! You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you’re all gonna be doing that!” Negan raises Lucille above his head and in one swift motion slams her down hard, cracking open the person’s skull, thick red liquid oozing out his open wound “Oh, oh look at that, taking it like a champ!”

Screams and cries ring out from Rick and the rest of his people while I, and the rest of the Saviors enjoyed the scene playing out before us like a horror movie come to life as Negan continuously raised and pounded Lucille over and over onto the persons cranium.

I walk over to Rick and grab his chin forcing him to look at me as I speak “Payback is a real bitch, isn’t it Rick?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for dialogue goes to The Walking Dead (S07E01).....Changed slightly for story purposes

“Did you hear that, he said ‘suck my nuts!’” Negan joked mockingly as he raised Lucille in the air and swung her down twelve more times, the head of the red haired man is now nothing but mush, unrecognizable. Blood dripped from the bat like water from a faucet, puddles of red covered granite dirt. He swings the bat, a red streak landing on Rick’s right cheek “Oh my goodness!” he giggles “You guys, look at my dirty girl!” Negan holds out the bat, everyone witnessing their friends blood and skin covering the wooden barb wired material, blood still dripping endlessly. He steps up to Rosita “Sweetheart-“ he speaks as he holds Lucille in front of her face “Lay your eyes on this”

Rosita’s tear filled eyes and quivering bottom lip stay frozen on the bloody mess of a lifeless body and Negan takes notice beginning to taunt her “Oh damn. Were you, were you together? That sucks. But if you were you should know, there was a reason for all of this. Red? And hell he was, is, and will ever be Red. He just took one, or six, or seven for the team! So take a damn look. Take a damn look!” Negan ordered with a loud, harsh voice.

I stood back and chuckled at the scene before me, my eyes only planted on Daryl, seeing his chest rapidly rising and falling, hearing his breathing getting heavier and heavier and, as I figured, just like that – like a ticking time bomb counting down – he exploded, rising and punching Negan as hard as he could in the face. My eyes opened wide but I stopped myself from interfering as other Saviors came and tackled Daryl to the ground. Negan, with a smug grin on his face, jerked his hand up and just ran his thumb over where Daryl’s fist had landed “No, no! No, no. That?” Negan cackled as he knelt down in front of Daryl “Oh my, _that_ is a no no, the whole thing. Not one bit of that shit flies here!”

Dwight steps forward with crossbow ready in hand, pointing at Daryl “Do you want me to do it, right here?”

“No, you don’t kill them, not until you try a little. Step back” I order as my boots tread next to Negan.

Dwight ignores me and gives a glimpse at Negan who nods once with a smirk “Take ‘em back in line” Negan orders as he stands tall on his feet “And anyway, that’s not how it works. Now I already told you people, first one’s free. Then what did I say, I said I will shut that shit down!......No exceptions” He smirked “Now I don’t know what kind of lying assholes you’ve been dealing with but I’m a man of my word. First impressions are important, I need you to _know_ me. So-” Negan turns his head my way and brings up his finger motioning for me to step closer to him and, with a smirk, I did “I’ll leave this one to you doll. Work your magic” Negan whispers in my ear with a raise of his brow and a wink of his eye “Back to it!”

With a wide grin I grip both my hands tight around my sword handle and swing as hard and as quickly as I could, the silver metal of my blade connecting with the flesh, arteries, and bone of the Asian’s neck. His head severed from his body rolls along the dirt like a bowling ball coming to a stop at the feet of a Savior. With a thud his body drops hard to the ground, blood draining out from where his head used to connect. I raise my sword and lick the end of my blade, the tip of my tongue red with his blood. I laugh manically as I tread over to the Savior and lean down, my fingers wrapping around the strands of the severed head’s hair. I turn around, with head in hand, and stare down at each and every person that is on their knees – their screams and cries now louder than ever before, tears running down their faces like a waterfall.

I jabber out a laugh and hold the severed head high – eyes and mouth still open with droplets of blood splattering on the ground from the bottom “ _This_ is what happens when you don’t take us seriously!” Taking a few steps towards them my boots come to a stop in front of Maggie, my eyes focused on her but my words aimed at the whole group “I dare you to try something else, see what happens” My fingers release their grasp of the black strands of hair and the head drops in front of my feet where I kick it slightly so now it’s in front of, and much closer to Maggie – her hands and body shaking as she cries uncontrollably.

“I’m gonna kill you” Rick muttered.        

Negan stepped forward and kneeled down in front of him, a smile plastered on his face “What? I didn’t quite catch that, you’re gonna have to speak up”

“Not today, not tomorrow, but I’m gonna kill you”

I placed my hand on my stomach and felt the vibrations caused by the loud laughter that escaped from my lips “Oh, you are a funny guy Rick. I’m gonna kill you” I repeated mockingly “I’d love to see you try”

Negan sucks his teeth “Jesus. Simon what did he have, a knife?”

“He had a hatchet” Simon responds

“A hatchet?”

“An ax”

“Simon’s my right hand man” Negan speaks with a lick of his lips “Having one of those is important. I mean what do you have left without ‘em? A whole lot of work. You have one, maybe one of these fine people still breathing?.......Oh, or did I-” Negan clicks his tongue bringing up Lucille and ticking her side to side in front of ricks face like the big hand of a clock. He sighs “Sure, yeah, give me his ax”

Simon hands Negan the ax. Not taking his eyes off of Rick, Negan stands and slides the wooden handle of the ax in between his brown leather belt. “Be right back” His gloved hand roughly grabs the collar of Ricks jacket dragging him like a rag doll to the RV “Maybe Rick will be with me. If not, well we can just turn these people inside out won’t we?.....I mean, the ones that are left” Negan lifts Rick and tosses him inside the RV, climbing in himself and shutting the door behind him driving off somewhere unknown to the rest of us.

“Well, looks like I’m in control now” I whistle making my way to a caramel skinned female and kneeled down in front of her “You know, I noticed something before Negan bashed Red’s head into a pulp” A sarcastic smirk forms on my face “Red flashed a peace sign your way and you-” I point my index finger in front of her face “Didn’t start sobbing until you saw it” she grunts, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks “You two definitely had a thing didn’t you?” I tease lifting my head giving a quick glance at Negan’s right hand man “You believe that shit Simon?”

Simon only scoffs with a roll of his eyes

“What was his name?” the female offers no response and only lowers her head and tightly shuts her eyes, tears still running down her cheeks

“Abraham” Rosita responds for her

I stand back up and make my way in front of her “I don’t remember asking you a damn thing Rosita” I kneel down eye level “So what happened, he leave you for her?”

Rosita remains silent, avoiding eye contact

“That’s alright, don’t respond, I honestly don’t give a fuck anyway” I sneer standing back up, making my way up and down the line now stopping and lowering myself in front of Daryl “You know you’re a lot like your brother. I see him when I look at you. That fucking stunt you pulled – punching Negan the way you did, playing hero – _that_ is the _exact_ same shit your fucking brother got killed for. If I were you, I’d smarten the fuck up and keep my hands to myself” I stand back up placing the sword in its place behind my back “Or don’t and one of these days end up getting yourself killed, which I wouldn’t be surprised if that happened because all you guys are fucking stupid. Seriously, my suggestion to all of you fucks would be to think about what could have happened, what did happen, and think about what can still happen. You are now _our_ – the Saviors – property. Hate it or love it, I don’t give a fuck, but that’s the way it is. I mean, you really have no one to blame but yourselves for the situation that you are in. It’s as simple as-” I stop as I heard the engine of the RV behind me. I turn around and witness the door swing open, Negan forcefully tossing Rick back out like a piece of trash and stepping out himself, once again grabbing Rick by the collar and dragging him in front of my feet.

“Welcome back” I speak sarcastically to Rick in a sing-song manner. I hop over him and prance over to Negan standing on my tiptoes, giving him a kiss on the cheek “The floors all yours”

* * *

Dawn has broken, fog surrounding us like thick smoke from a fire. Rick stood as the focal point down on his knees surrounded by good and bad people – the good with guns pointed at the back of their heads. Negan stalked around Rick like a lion hunting its prey teasing and tormenting, instilling more fear into him now than ever before – bringing his son into the mix.

“Kid” Negan calls with a smirk motioning with his finger towards himself “Right here” he points down at the floor “Kid, now”

The kid with the bandaged right eye slowly stands and steps to where Negan instructed.

“You a southpaw?” Negan asks while unbuckling and sliding off his leather belt

“Am I a what?”

“You a lefty?”

“No” the kid remarks with a hint of an attitude. Looking at him I could tell this kid was tough and truly had no fear, even after everything he had just witnessed the past few hours. He, being the only one out of everyone to hold a straight face all while living a horrific nightmare.  

“Good” Negan begins to loop the belt around the kid’s left arm “That hurt?”

“No”

“It should” Negan comments continuing to loop the leather around the kids arm “It’s supposed to” one final loop “Alright, get down on the ground kid, next to daddy. Spread them wings” he grabs a hold of the kids brown cowboy hat and, without a care, tosses it behind his shoulder.

The kid lowers down flat, cheek touching granite with his left arm stretched out

“Simon” Negan calls to his right hand man “You got a pen?”

“Yeah” Simon reaches in his pocket and pulls out a black sharpie tossing it to Negan who kneels down and rolls up the kids sleeve

“Sorry, kid. This is gonna be as cold as a warlocks ball sack, just like he was hanging his ball sack above you and dragging it right across the forearm” Negan draws a thick line across the kid’s skin with the marker “There you go, gives you a little leverage”

Rick begins to plead, knowing exactly what was going to happen next “Please. Please. Please, don’t”

“Me?” Negan chuckles “I ain’t doing shit” he stands back up “Rick, I want you to take your ax, cut your son’s left arm off right on that line. Now I know, I know, you’re gonna have to process that for a second, that makes sense. Still, though, I’m gonna need you to do it or all these people are gonna die, then Carl dies, then the people back home die and then you, eventually. I’m gonna keep you breathing for a few years, just so you can stew on it”

“You don’t have to do this, we understand” The African American woman cuts in “We understand”

I step forward pointing at her “You understand, yeah. We’re not sure that Rick does though”

“That’s right” Negan chimes in “I’m gonna need a clean cut right there on that line. Now I know this is a screwed up thing to ask but it’s gonna have to be like a salami slice, nothing messy, clean, forty-five degrees – give us something to fold over”

“Now, don’t worry Rick” I speak padding his shoulder “We got a _great_ doctor, the kid will be fine” I giggle “Probably”

“Rick” Negan kneels “This needs to happen now, chop chop, or I will crush the little fella’s skull myself”

“It, it can, it can be me” Rick continues to plead, sniffling “Y-You can do it to me. I, I can go with you”         

“No. This is the only way” Negan stands “Rick, pick up the ax”

“Pick it up Rick” I second “You know not making a decision is a _big_ decision! You really want to see all these people die? You will. You will see every ugly thing”

“Oh my God” Negan groans “Are you gonna make me count? Ok, Rick. You win, I am counting. Three!-”

“Please!” Rick begs, sobbing “Please, it, it could be me”

“Two!-” Negan squats

“Please” Rick continues to beg.

Negan slaps Rick across the face and, with his gloved hand, grabs a hold of his cheeks forcing Rick to look him in the eyes “This is it” he speaks standing back up

Rick is now a sobbing mess looking down at his child lying helpless before him

“One!” Negan shouts.

Rick touches the ax but hesitates to grab a good hold of it

“Dad, just do it” his son speaks helplessly “Just do it”

Nodding, Rick grabs a hold of the ax and raises it high in the air and just as he was about to actually go through with it I place my hand on the wooden handle and pull it out of his hold “Just fucking with you Rick” I mutter through a chuckle

Negan kneels back down in front of him “You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Right?”

Rick only nods without a whisper of a word, angering Negan

“Speak when you’re spoken to!” Negan shouts once again grabbing a hold of Rick’s face between his fingers “You answer to me. You provide for me-”

“I-I provide for you” Rick stutters

“You belong to me, right?!”

“Right”

“Right” Negan repeats reassuringly “ _That_ is the look I wanted to see” he stands back up now sporting a smile, placing his attention on everyone else “We did it, all of us, together. Even the dead guys on the ground, hell they get the spirit award for sure! Today was a productive damn day!” He sighs “Now I hope, for all your sake, that you get it now. That you understand how things work”

“Well, if they don’t then, you know-” I take out my sword and run two fingers along the blade “Slice and dice”

Negan chuckles and continues to speak “Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you, that is over now. Dwight-” Negan points his bat at Daryl “Load him up”

Dwight forces Daryl off the ground and shoves him in the back of the open van, pointing the crossbow at him as if he were a wild animal about to attack, another Savior tossing the blanket inside.

Negan steps over to Rick and squats down “He’s got guts, not a little bitch like someone I know”

I make my way over and squat down as well “We like him Rick, he’s ours now”

“That’s right. But you still want to try something? ‘Not today, not tomorrow’ ‘not today, not tomorrow’? I will cut pieces off of-” Negan furrows his brows and repeatedly taps the fat end of Lucille on the granite “Hell’s his name?”

“Daryl” responds Simon

“Daryl” Negan repeats with a chuckle “Wow, that actually sounds right. I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put ‘em on your doorstep”

“Or” I interject “Better yet, we will bring him to you and have you do it for us” With a chuckle I pat Rick on the back and stand back up, Negan following suit

“Ah, welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits!” Negan shouts with much enthusiasm “I’m gonna leave you a truck. Keep it. Use it to cart up all the crap you’re gonna find me. We’ll be back for our first offering in one week. Until then-” Negan drops the ax with a loud clinking sound of the metal hitting granite “Ta-ta. Come on, sweetheart, let’s get the fuck out of here” Negan places his arm around my shoulder and we begin to walk away, the rest of the Saviors following behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Easy Street’ by the Collapsible Hearts Club loudly played, lyrics and tunes muffled throughout the sanctuary. It was a catchy song indeed and the lyrics were rather easy to pick up, especially since the damn thing is on constant repeat – just one of the ways that Negan wanted to best torture our prisoner, Daryl, currently locked up in our cell downstairs.

My hips swayed side to side to the beat as my hands worked on the sandwich in front of me – spread the mustard, add pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, fried eggs, season with a little bit of pepper and there you have it, what I call the Dwight sandwich. I mean the son of a bitch makes it every single time for himself and I’m just curious to see how good it really is.

I reach my hand up and open the cabinet. Standing on my tiptoes I reach and I reach and still, as always, am unable to get my hand to grab the plate sitting there on the second shelf. “Here, let me help you with that doll” An arm covered in a black leather sleeve reaches in front of me and grabs the plate I was aiming for. His front side pressing against my back, his manhood poking at my derrière. I bite my lip to stop a whimper from escaping, even accidentally “Here you are sweetheart” his rough voice speaks as he lays the plate down beside the sandwich on the countertop. I may not have been looking at him but I could sure as hell just tell that he was sporting a wide smirk on that good looking face of his.

“Thank you” I grab the sandwich and place it on the plate “Stop that” I warn with a smile as now I know he is purposely pressing himself against me more

He giggles laying Lucille down on the counter “What?” he spoke softly playing dumb, his lips inch closer to my neck, the salt and peppered stubble scratching on my sensitive skin, his breath hot and steamy sending shivers down my spine.

“Don’t play stupid with me” I grab his hands that found themselves on my waist and push them off “Asshole”

Laughing he backs away and grabs Lucille proudly placing her back on his broad shoulder “Can’t blame a fucking man for trying. A tough woman like you, baby, does shit to a guy like me”

I turn around and cross my arms, my lower back leaning against the edge of the counter “What shit does a tough woman like me do to a guy like you Negan?” I ask teasingly, sniggering

Negan takes his finger and points it at his manhood. My eyes follow down and see how big his bulge is “You make my dick hard as fuck baby and it’s just dying to be buried in your walls”

I roll my eyes and turn back around grabbing more bread and a container of dog food making another sandwich but for Daryl this time….or so everyone thinks “Hey, do me a favor and grab me another plate” I request. With no sound or movement I turn my head over my shoulder and add a magic word “Please?”

With a scoff Negan steps closer standing behind me much like before and grabs me another plate

“Thanks” I place the dog food sandwich on the plate

“No problem buttercup” he licks his bottom lip and makes his way over to the fridge pulling out an orange juice “If you need anything else, anything at all-” he winks “Come get me. I’ll be outside discussing plans with Simon”

“Will do” I give him a sarcastic double thumbs up followed by an eye roll

Negan steps out and I grab both plates making my way downstairs to Dwight who stood outside the cell with the radio still playing the catchy, now annoying song.

“About time you fucking got here” Dwight commented shutting the playboy magazine in his hands and rising from the chair.

I roll my eyes and turn off the radio laying the plates down on top of the seat

“I’m going to go, just be sure-”

“Be sure to lock the door before I leave and turn the music back on, annoy the man to fucking death” I interject with a wave of my hand “Got it, you can fuck off now Dwight”

As Dwight leaves I open the cell door and grab the two plates making my way inside the dark room, the only light being from that in the hallway. I lay down the plates on the floor and pull up the chair inside the room taking a seat. I grab the Dwight sandwich - as I call it - and take a bite, my facial features forming into one of disgust “Here-” I stretch my hand holding the sandwich out to Daryl “I was told before to feed you dog food like I’m pretty sure Dwight has been doing but I’ll let you have this instead” Daryl, who was sitting flat on the floor in the corner naked and dirty, with his arms wrapped around his legs looks at the sandwich hesitating to grab a hold of it “Look, I just took a bite of it so it’s obviously not poisoned, if that’s what you’re afraid of” Daryl reaches his hand out and grabs the sandwich eating it quickly bite after bite as if it’s the first food he’s had in months or even years “Enjoy” I stand up and grab the dog food and head over to the trashcan in the corner tossing the sandwich inside “You want something to drink with that?”

Daryl glares at me shaking his head. He takes the last bite and swallows hard, wrapping his arms back around his legs and leaning his head back against the wall

“You know why you’re here right?”

Again, Daryl only shakes his head

“Because you had the balls to stand up to Negan” I pause to get a reaction, but Daryl’s features remain neutral “He likes that. He likes people who have guts, who are not afraid, who challenge him. I swear if you had kept your hands to yourself you wouldn’t even be here right now” I glance down and notice a polaroid by his feet. I pick it up and see the headless photo of his Asian friend “Wow, I wasn’t even aware one of his men took a picture of your friends decapitated body” I tape the photo on the wall “I’m sorry” I lean forward with my elbows resting on my knees and my hands clasped together in front of me “You have a death wish don’t you?”

Daryl stares intently at the wall in front of him, a tear rolling down his face

“You blame yourself for the death of your Asian friend, shit you blame yourself for everything, when you hit Negan you did it in hopes that he would kill you, you want to die?”

He remains silent

“That’s fine, you don’t have to respond, I’m just trying to make conversation” I stand up “I am going to go to the restroom, I’ll be back” Stepping out I close the door but leave it unlocked on purpose. I trudge over to the restroom and grab a bucket with a sponge and soap already inside and fill it with water. Making my way back over to the cell I pull the door open and step inside putting down the bucket “Stand up” I order. Slowly he does as instructed and stands tall on his bare feet, my eyes going directly to his manhood “Wow, nice package” I comment with a smirk “Impressive” I grab the sponge and soap from the bucket and begin to scrub him clean of the dirt all over his body.

“Why’re ya doin’ this?” Daryl questions in a low, rough voice

“Doing what?” my hand runs down his left leg with the sponge

“Bein’ nice ta me”

I smirk “Because I am nice, when I choose to be that is. When I don’t choose to be, well, you already know how I am” I repeat the process on his other leg “I’m not a good person Daryl so don’t think that I’m someone you can trust just because I’m being, as you say, nice to you. I still don’t like you or your people and I don’t regret what I did, but I do feel that it’s a mistake to keep you poorly fed and unwashed like this. I mean, criminals in jail who do the same things the Saviors did get treated better than you and that’s sad”

“What if he finds out?”

“Who?” I lift up my head and peek up at him from below

“Your boss”

“My boss?” I scoff

“Negan”

I place the sponge inside the bucket and stand back up, my face inches away from Daryl “Let’s get something straight – I don’t have a fucking boss. I answer to myself and everything that I do is because _I_ fucking _choose_ to do it. Unlike you, I’m nobody’s bitch…alright?”

Daryl nods

“Good” I lean down and pick up the bucket “You’re all clean now so I’m going to get going” I step out and shut the big metal door behind me, locking it.

“Thanks” his voice muffled inside the room

“I’ll see you again soon Daryl” I respond making my back to the restroom, choosing to not turn the radio back on and give him some peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted chapter nine earlier but then removed it because I changed it severely (The part with reader and Daryl) and now it's back again :) if you hate her character - good because you're supposed to....if not, then also good ;) 
> 
> Also, I am apologizing beforehand to all the Daryl lovers out there......be prepared to get upset

Warm shower water trickled down my body. My fingers running through the strands of my shampooed damp hair, eyes closed with images of mushed brain matter and decapitated heads, haunting me. This time around I even scrub harder than usual as if trying to wash away my sins – if only this bath water were holy.

I wash myself clean and turn the dials. Stepping out of the shower I wipe my hair with the towel and wrap it around my body. Making my way into the bedroom to get dressed I pause and roll my eyes at the sight of Negan laying on my bed, his head resting on his hand that was held up by his elbow against the mattress. On the nightstand beside him lay a tray with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and two glasses of wine.

“My, my, what a fucking sight this is!” he stuck his tongue out and ran it along his bottom lip. Standing up off the bed he jaunts over to me, whistling, all the while stalking the rest of my body with his eyes.   

“What are you doing here?” I question rather annoyed, tightening the towel around myself

Negan points to the nightstand “I cooked and I don’t feel like eating alone”

“So you choose me, out of millions, to eat a romantic dinner with you? How classy” the sarcasm dripping out of my words

“Well I’m a fucking classy guy darling” he chuckles “What do you say?”

“Step out for a second so I can get dressed” I huff

With a laugh Negan steps much closer, our bodies now almost touching “Nothing to fucking be shy about doll, I’ve seen the female form hundreds of times before – your goodies are no different than the other fucking goodies running around here”

“Shy?” I retort with a fake giggle. Wrapping my fingers around the edge of the tucked in towel under my armpit I undo it, unwrapping the pink and blue striped fabric and letting it fall into a pool around my feet “I hate when people label me”

Negan’s eyes open wide along with his mouth, drool dripping down the edge like that of a dog. His brown orbs run down my naked form – My breasts round and soft like that of a beach ball, the worked out abs, the V between my legs with a sign that reads ‘not open for business’ – this is the very first time that I have seen Negan speechless

I reach over to the bed and grab my red laced pushup bra hooking the clasp behind me. Negan shakes his head side to side and brings himself back to reality “My goodies are no different than the goodies around here huh?” I reach over and grab the matching red laced panties putting them on one leg at a time.

“Your tits are a little bigger than my wives”

I scoff and narrow my eyes responding unsurely, “I’m flattered, I guess?” Reaching over I grab a black crop top t-shirt and put it on, followed by tight black ripped jeans and sneakers. My swords behind my back and gun holster on my thigh following suit.

“Fuck, you should be. You’re sexy as shit, baby” he walks over to the nightstand and grabs the tray “Shall we?” he comments moving over to the bed.

Quickly I glance into the mirror and give it a once comb through. Making my over to Negan I climb on the bed and sit across from him with my legs crossed, the tray in between us “You didn’t poison this, did you?” I joke running my fork around the angel haired golden strands

Negan chuckles “No doll, try it”

I twist my fork, the spaghetti wrapping around the metal like a tornado. I bring it up to my mouth and take a bite moaning at the taste of herbs and spices

“What do you think?” 

“It’s good. _You_ really made this?” I pick up the glass of wine and swirl it with the work of the wrist and take a sip, the liquid warming up my insides.

“Yeah” He nods “You don’t believe me?”

“I do, you just don’t really come off as the type of guy who likes to cook”

“That’s something a lot of people really don’t know about me” he speaks sipping on his wine “I love to cook. A secret passion of mine, so to speak”

“Yeah, how much more of this is left?”

“A whole pot. You’re thinking about seconds already?”

“Yeah, I want to eat some in front of Daryl. Make him jealous a little you know?” I lied, of course the spaghetti would really be for him.

“You’re evil” he snickers

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black” I raise my brows along with the wine glass, a gesture in saying I got you on that one

Negan only nods, changing the topic of conversation “Hey, you ever watch Lady and the Tramp?”

“I have” I respond knowing exactly where this was heading

“You know that famous scene where they’re eating the spaghetti?”

“Yeah” Now I am only playing along at this point

Negan takes a string of spaghetti and places one end of it in his mouth, giggling “Try it with me, please?”

A loud laugh escapes my lips, my hand on my stomach feeling vibrations “You fucking dork” I kid. I move the tray to the side and scoot closer grabbing the other end of the spaghetti and place it in my mouth. We begin to bite, getting closer and closer to….the kiss – soft lips on soft lips tasting of red wine, he getting drunk off of me and I off of him. My mouth opens slightly allowing his tongue entrance. His hands clasp my face and he pulls me in harder deepening the kiss, this moment feeling like déjà vu taking me back to the pharmacy closet.

I whimper and place my hands on his chest, slightly pushing him away “I knew exactly what you were doing and I chose to go along with it anyway”

Negan tilts his head back and jabs out a chuckle “You can’t resist my oozing charm. I know, baby, I know. I have that effect on women”

My eyes roll in the back of my head. I had a sarcastic comeback but decided against it. Instead, I grab my plate and continue to finish the rest of the spaghetti and wine

“You could’ve at least let me cop a fucking feel of your ass and tits before you pushed me away, that’s just fucking mean”

Splatters of red liquid spit out of my mouth onto Negan’s face due to the harsh laughter that possessed me

“Shit, Y/N, what the fuck?” Negan grabs the napkin and wipes his face of the red liquid  

“You asshole, it’s like you’re a constant horny teenager trapped in a grown mans body. I’m starting to believe that you may well just be a sex addict”

“Your fine ass want to give me an intervention?”

“Fuck you” I grab my napkin and crumble it up throwing it in Negan’s face hitting him right in the middle of the forehead. I take the last bite of the spaghetti and stand up

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m still hungry and remember I told you I want to make Daryl jealous?” I winked and grabbed my plate beginning to walk, stopping myself in the doorway hearing Negan’s voice speak once more

“We’re going to Alexandria tomorrow”

I turn around with plate in hand, my brows furrowed in confusion “We said in one week”

Negan runs his hand up and down his upper left arm, nails scratching against skin “I miss them” He spoke with a grin “You’re coming right, be my sidekick?”

“You’re bringing Daryl along?” I swallowed hard, a knot forming in my stomach

“Yeah, of-fucking-course he’s coming, are you?”

I forced a slight smile “Yeah, I’ll be there”

“Well all-fucking-right, that’s the answer I was looking for!”

I offer no response and continue to step out making my way into the kitchen filling the plate with another round of pasta, accompanying it with a glass of water. I stride downstairs to find the seat empty and Dwight nowhere to be found and, thankfully, the radio was off. Laying the plate and the glass of water down I unlock the metal door and pull it open to find Daryl once again sitting in the corner with his arms wrapped around his legs. This time he was clothed, dressed in what looked to be some sort of rough felt cloth with a big orange letter ‘A’ in the front.

“Hey” I speak picking up the plate along with the glass of water and step inside “I brought you something” I lay the food and drink down in front of him and step outside grabbing the chair and sitting down inside with him, much like before. Once comfortable, my eyes land on him noticing his bruised eye, lip, and the dried blood above it.

“Daryl, what happened to you?” I reach out my hand and move the hair in front of his face to the side, getting a better look at the bruise around his orb.

“They beat me” Daryl picks up the plate and stabs at a few strings of the spaghetti with the fork sucking them into his mouth “Ya have ta stop doin’ this. I don’t want ya ta get in trouble over me”

“Don’t worry about that, I know how to handle Negan and his men” my eyes run down to the rest of his body just imagining how many bruises the rest of it is covered in “Why did they beat you?”

“Ta teach me a lesson”

“And what lesson would that be?”

Daryl lifts his head up from the plate, hand frozen with fork midair “That he’s everywhere”

“That he’s everywhere, what the fuck does that mean?”

“Ya don’t know?”

I shake my head “No, I don’t”

“Ya don’t have ta call yourself by his name?”

“Call myself by whose name, Daryl what are you talking about?” I shrug, afraid that maybe all this isolation is getting Daryl to go insane

“Negan”

“Ok, he has told me nothing about having to call myself by his name, all he’s ever mentioned to me are his crazy rules and his wives. Other than that, I am completely in the dark”

“It’s better tha ya don’t know anyway” He grabs the water and chugs the whole glass down with just a few gulps “Thanks fer this”

“I actually kind of have to”

Daryl looks at me with perplexed features “What do ya mean?”

“Is it possible to have no regrets but still feel guilty regarding all the evil deeds one has done?”

“I think so. Ya feel guilty?”

My head nods

“About what?”

I begin to fidget with my hands in front of me, anything to keep myself distracted from looking at the broken man seated on hard, cold concrete “For terrorizing you and your people. For killing your friends” Raising my hand I grab the strand of hair in front of my face and tuck it behind my ear “So yeah, I kind of have to do this. My way of trying to make amends I guess”

“Well, thanks”

“Yeah” I nod “You should know Negan has decided to pay an early visit to Alexandria tomorrow bringing you along just to mentally torture them some more”

Daryl raises his head “Ya goin’?”

“Do you want me to?” I question only curious to his answer, just one word telling me his hidden feelings about me, his trust level towards me

“Yeah”

“Then I’ll be there” My lip lines forming into a smile

"How do ya feel about Negan?" Daryl inquires with a raspy voice

"I actually really like him, believe it or not. He and I are so much alike I jus-"

“No, yer not” he interjects “Ya know tha ya did wrong and yer not proud of it. Ya have a heart”

I shake my head “No, you’re wrong Daryl”

Daryl furrows his brows, perplexed

“Holy shit!" I blurt with laughter breaking out of my shell, out of my good girl character "I reeled you in hook, line, and sinker! Wow, yeah, those acting classes in college definitely paid off! Call it cut right here!"

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Daryl asks annoyingly

"Daryl Dixon, you are fucked. And you are fucked because you're stupid, and stupid gets you killed. You know I have a knife on me that I could use to take you out right now with just a single slide across your throat because you're helpless. I told you last time I was here that I am not a good person and it would be a mistake for you to trust me just because I’m being nice-” I pull out a knife from my pocket and slide out the blade running my index and middle finger across the silver “Remember?”

He nods but remains silent

"And what do you do? You go and you trust me, as if a crazy broad like me just-" I snap my fingers "Changes and becomes an angel over night" I close the knife and slide it back inside my pocket “Now Daryl, I know I am being a total bitch right now but the good news is that I  _really_ , from the bottom of my heart, did mean when I said that I have no regrets but feel guilty for all the wrong that I have done" I grab a hold of the empty glass  and plate 

"Why?" Daryl questioned with sadness in his voice

"Why?" I repeat mockingly "Because you need to learn that  you cannot trust anyone in this shit world"

"Ya trust him"

"Au contraire" I lay the glass sideways on top of the empty plate and use the finger on my free hand to wag at him "I don't. But, yet again, I don't even fucking  trust myself"

"Yer only doin'what yer doin' fer yerself, ta make yerself feel better. Ya never gave a shit 'bout me since the first time ya stepped foot in here"

"Bingo, captain obvious!" I blurt "I am nice - quote unquote - to you, to make-" I place my hand on my chest "Myself, and partly you though as well-" I point at Daryl "Feel better. And the more good deeds I do the better I feel about myself. Am I still a shitty person for going about it the way I do? Of course, but it's the  _feeling_ that counts!"

He lowers his head in defeat

"Now I  would love to-" I cough "Stay  and chat with you some more but-" another cough "My throat is feeling really parched  at the moment"

I step out and grab a hold of the handle calling out to Daryl before closing it

He turns his head towards me

“Negan is everywhere” I taunt with an evil giggle, shutting and locking the door, smacking my hand hard against the metal “Don’t trust anyone Daryl. I hope I did a good job of teaching you that lesson” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for dialogue goes to The Walking Dead (S07E04)...Changed just a little for story purposes

“Little pig, little pig, let me in!” Negan shouts rhythmically, Lucille hitting against the metal bar separating Alexandria from the rest of the rotting outside world.

The inner gate opens, a young man with a stubble beard and disheveled hair staring quizzically at us – Negan and I

“Well?” Negan questions waiting for him to slide open the other gate

“Um, who are you?” the young man questions, perplexed

I chuckle

“Oh, you better be joking! Negan-” He introduces himself “Lucille-” Negan lifts Lucille off his shoulder. He points to me “Y/N” my name coming out like a sweet melody to the ears “I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression”

Rick makes his way over standing next to the young man, face scrunched up in anger

“Well, hello there” Negan greets pleasantly in almost a mocking manner “Do not make me have to ask” His face dark, now matching his cold, serious tone

“You said in one week, you’re early” Rick places his hands on the gate and slides it open

“We missed you” Negan directs at Rick but glancing back at me with a wink.

“Speak for yourself” I remark with a roll of the eyes

At that same moment a walker, groaning, appears from behind all the trucks “Oh, Rick, come on out here, watch this. Calling it!” Removing Lucille from his shoulder, Negan steps closer to the walker and strikes her against the side of the walker’s head just one time, the hard blow causing the walker to go down in one swift motion.

“Easy peasy lemon squeezy!” he guffaws “Alright everybody, let’s get started. Big day. Hey Rick, you see that, what I just did? That is some service! I mean we almost get turned away at the gate-” Negan points at the young man from earlier “Who is that guy anyway? Do I get mad, do I throw a fit, do I bash some gingers dome in? Nope! I just take care of one of these dead pricks that could’ve killed one of ya’ll” Negan bows with a wave of his hand in a circular motion in front of him “Service” he steps forward and holds Lucille out towards Rick “Hold this” Rick takes the bat in his one hand – the same bat that killed two of his friends, now covered with walker’s blood – and stares at it with jaw clenched before placing her down at his side. Negan gracefully steps further in with his arms wide “Hot diggity dog, this place is magnificent!” he comments enthusiastically “An embarrassment of riches as they say. Yes sir, I do believe you are gonna have _plenty_ to offer up”

Rick turns away from Negan and makes his way over closer to Daryl and I who was standing next to him “Daryl, hey”

“No” I interject “Nope. He’s the help. You don’t look at him, you don’t talk to him, and we don’t make you chop anything off of him”

Negan trudges over and stands in front of Rosita, her chest rising and falling heavily, avoiding eye contact with the tall, intimidating man in front of her “Same goes for everyone” Negan leans down closer towards her “Right?” he teases

“Negan” I call out but he ignores me. Rosita glares at him and steps away, glaring at me now as well while she sashayed away next to the young man

Turning away, all giddy, excited like a small child at Christmas, Negan moves closer to Ricks ear “A lot of suspense there. I don’t think she even knew how much”

Of course he was speaking to Rick but I heard him loud and clear as well, rolling my eyes at his words, although I can’t really say I was surprised. At this point it’s expected for Negan to approach and make comments about women in such a demeaning manner.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” I shout, tearing Negan away from Rick “See what kind of goodies you got in the cupboard!”

“Yes, Rick, let’s go do that!” Negan agrees

“Put aside half the supplies-”

“No, Rick” Negan interposes “No. You don’t decide what we take” he saunters forward, face to face in front of Rick “I do. Arat” Negan calls one of  his soldiers – a tall fair skinned female carrying a shotgun

Arat steps up front “You heard the man” She speaks “Move out!” The rest of the Saviors behind her march forward, helping themselves inside the houses, invading Rick and his people’s privacy leaving no room unchecked.

“Hey” I turn my head towards Dwight and four other remaining Saviors “You stay here and keep an eye on him” my finger pointing at Daryl “I’m going to go inside and have a look around for myself”

They nod in understanding. My boots leaving a trail of footprints, among others, behind me as I make my way into one of the houses and help myself inside. I look around the downstairs – living room and kitchen – finding nothing of interest.

Stairs creaking beneath my boots I continue my way upstairs, my feet guiding me to a room – a baby’s room to be more specific. I step inside and creep towards the crib that stood against the wall to find a young child inside, sitting, playing with a mini teddy bear “Hey, and what’s your name little one?” I reach my arms forward and pick up the child with the curly hair, holding her securely in my arms, swinging her gently side to side playfully, her tiny chubby hands lightly slapping on my facial features, grabbing a hold of and pulling on anything she could from my earrings to my hair.  

“What the fuck are you doing?” A savior speaks in the doorway, startling me

“Watch your language” I warn the Savior as I glanced down at the child with a silly face, a giggle escaping her lips “Do me a favor and go get Negan, tell him to come up here”

The Savior nods and walks out. I step over to the window and push aside the curtain seeing Negan speaking to Rick in what seemed to be a storage room, the Savior I sent away making an appearance and whispering in Negan’s ear. Turning my hand I knock on the glass with my knuckles, Negan’s head moving up to the direction of the sound, Rick following suit – an expression of sadness no, distraught, on his face, his eyes tearful – all because he sees the enemy holding, whom I assumed, to be _his_ daughter.

Negan winks and parades over, his heavy boots causing the stairs to creak louder than I “Well, well and who the fuck is this little one?”

“I don’t know yet but-” I hand the child over to Negan who holds her, lightly bouncing her in his arms, cooing at her “I’m sure Rick will be more than happy to say” I turn my head and notice Rick step inside with Negan’s bloody Lucille still in hand, my eyes noticing his hand clenching tighter around the thin bat handle, his knuckles turning white “Watch yourself Rick” I warn with a click of the tongue

“Shit, Rick this _your_ other kid?” Negan utters with a wide grin. Rick lowers his head staring at the ground “Oh fuck, she is isn’t she?” he giggles “She looks nothing like you though, not one fucking bit!”

“Negan, language, geez” I comment, warning  

“Relax buttercup. Watch your mouth around them, teach them not to curse and eventually they end up doing it anyway sooner or later” he peeks at the girl in his arms and sticks out his tongue causing the child to elicit another giggle “What is her name Rick?” Negan now peers at Rick with dark, cold eyes

“Judith” Rick responds nervously, clearing his throat

“Judith” Negan repeats “Well, you sure Judith here is yours because like I fucking said, she looks nothing like you”

Rick remains silent

“What if I decide to take Judith here and raise her as my own, hm?”

“Please” Rick pleads laying Lucille down and reaching out his hands towards his daughter “Please leave her out of all of this”

“Put your damn hands down Rick before my man behind there does it for you and pick up my precious bat off your dirty, disgusting floor. And never, _ever_ , disrespect my precious girl like that again” His ‘precious girl’ being his bat Lucille, of course

Rick bends forward and picks up the bat, nervously tapping the fat end lightly against his calf

I stare at him for a moment and notice the tears in his eyes, how close they were to sliding down his cheeks. Guilt washed over me, now regretting even calling Negan up here – I can only imagine the pain Rick must be feeling as a parent to witness his youngest child surrounded by such danger “Negan, put her down” I speak softly “Rick, step out” Rick hesitantly does as told, the Savior following behind him leaving Negan and I alone “Negan, please put her down” I repeat

“But she’s so damn-”

“Negan” I utter his name in almost a shout “Please don’t make a joke of this situation” my voice now back to normal, soft “They are raising a _baby_ in a world like this and we are just making it harder for them. You’re taking a majority of their things, things that this baby needs in order to live and be healthy. Will you ever be able to live with yourself when you take and take and take until there is nothing left and then find out that she-” I point to Judith “Gets sick or, God forbid, even worse?”

Negan places Judith back in the crib and strides closer to me, his lips near my ear “Yes” he whispers coldly with a gruff voice, stepping out, making his way back outside to the storage area.

* * *

Gathered outside, I hop on my bike and start it, lingering while Negan, on the other hand, hums to himself waiting for Rick who eventually steps outside with the African American woman, her hands holding on to a dead deer around her shoulders.

“Look at this” Negan speaks

“I thought she was scavenging. She was hunting” Rick steps forward and hands Negan a sniper rifle “This one never came inside, we kept it near the line”

“Look at this. _This_ is something to build a relationship on. Good for you Rick. This is readin’ the room and gettin’ the message. I’ve said it before, I’m gonna say it again – you sir, are special” Negan places the sniper rife in the truck on top of all the other weapons taken from the various homes.

“Now that you know we can follow your rules-”

“Yes?” Negan responds unctuously, dragging the word

“I’d like to ask you if Daryl could stay”

“Nope” I blurt “Daryl is my pet, Rick” I chuckle teasingly, taunting him _and_ Daryl matter of fact

Negan raises his brows, a smile etched on his face “The lady has spoken Rick. I respect her enough to let her have control once in a while. Daryl staying? Not happening” He and Rick exchange a look “Well, you know what, I don’t know. Maybe Daryl can plead his case, maybe Daryl can sway me”

I glance over at Daryl – his head lowered, bruised eyes staring down at the dirt ground, his lips in a straight line, quiet, voiceless, broken.

“Daryl?” Negan voices. Daryl’s silence forcing a smile on Negan’s face, a chuckle soon to follow “Well, you tried” He points his ungloved finger at Rick “Now what you gotta do is get over that tall wall of yours and try harder out there, earn for me because we’re coming back soon, and when we do you better have something interesting for us or Lucille, she’s gonna have her way. I want you to hear that again – if you don’t have something interesting for us, somebody’s gonna die. And no more magic guns” Negan now turns his attention to the rest of the group “Alright, grab that deer it’s getting late, let’s go home”

The African American woman carelessly drops the deer off her shoulders, the deer landing on the ground with a thud, her eyes shooting millions of daggers in Negan’s direction, afterwards turning around and walking away with an attitude.

“I like your katana!” I shout with a sarcastic laughter. Of course she just ignores me and continues on her way

“Man-” I hear Negan mutter to Rick, my eyes already rolling knowing exactly what he was going to say “I love a gal that buys me dinner and doesn’t expect me to put out” he chuckles stepping over to the big truck, Rick following behind “So nobody died. And you know what I think? I think you and I, we refined our understanding. Let me ask you something Rick – you want me to go?”

“I think that would be good”

“Then just say those two magical words”

“Thank you” Rick utters those two magical words – as Negan described them – tasting like venom on the tip of Ricks tongue but, to Negan, those two magical words were like music to his ears and mine.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Negan spews with a chuckle “ _Thank you_ ”

Groaning of another walker is heard within earshot

“Another one” The walker now getting closer and closer, Rick and his people having nothing at the moment to defend themselves with and Negan teasing them about it “You need our help. Davey, hand me that candlestick over there”

The Savior hands over the big candlestick to which Negan holds with both hands “You know what I think, Rick? I think we’re both gonna come out of this winners. Watch my form!” Raising the candlestick in the air, much like he does with Lucille, Negan rams it down and smashes the walker’s skull in half, growling no more, the sound from the walker now only being that of splats and squishing organs.

Still seated on my bike, a big smirk on my face, I stare at Rick noticing his hand, for the second time now, grasping hard against Lucille’s thin handle, raising the bat slightly into the air. I shake my head, this time giving him no warning waiting to see if he would actually go through with it – if he would actually grow some balls and bash Negan’s head in with his own precious bat.

Nope, of course not – his grip hand loosening

Negan turns around “Yup. Win, win” he drops the candlestick on the ground with a clatter “Clean that up for me for next time. Let’s move out!” the Saviors move around heading to the cars and trucks parked around the lot, Negan moving along with them but then stopping himself, turning around and acknowledging Rick for a final time before his departure “Oh, wait, how careless of me. You didn’t think I was gonna leave Lucille did you? I mean after what she did, why would you want her?” Negan reaches his hand towards Lucille, taking her out of Ricks hold “Thank you for being so accommodating, friend” Moving his lips closer to Rick’s ear, Negan continues “In case you haven’t caught on, I just slid my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it” With a smug look, Negan steps inside the truck, the engine starting, driving off into the distance and back to sanctuary, Rick and his people left alone now with nothing.

Waiting for the rest of the Saviors to go on ahead of me I put on my helmet and turn the handlebars numerous times on my bike feeling the engine throttle under me. Rick turns his head staring at my face, defeat – clear as crystal – showing in his eyes. Not like that was anything new coming from him anyway. Underneath my helmet I was smiling sarcastically even though I knew he was unable to see it, but something I know he could definitely see was the wink I gave him followed by a two finger salute “Until next time Rick!” I shout turning the handlebars one final time “Say bye to Judith for me”    


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Negan in next chapter

Gun with silencer in hand, inhale, ready, aim, fire – hit three out of five cans on top of the dumpster. I walk over and line them up again, repeating the process until all the cans are knocked down because, in this world, there is no time for hit and miss – practice makes perfect

Here we go again – gun with silencer in hand, inhale, ready, aim…..eye roll at the whistling behind me. I lazily turn around and witness Negan, with a big smirk on his face and Lucille on his shoulder, trudging over.

“Well, well, what the fuck do we have here?” he coos

“What does it look like?” I aim the gun and fire, missing the first can

“Aw, that’s too bad” he comments in a mockingly sad tone

“What do you want, Negan?” I place the gun back in my thigh holster and turn facing him with arms crossed

Negan brings up his ungloved hand and runs it over his beard “Damn, I really gotta shave this shit” he smiles, twinkle in his eyes “I need you to do me a favor”

“And what exactly would that be?”

“I need you to accompany Simon and a shitload of my men over at the Hilltop”

“No” I scoff turning my back to him and taking out my gun, continuing to give the cans another go. 

“Ex-fucking-scuse the shit out of me, I don’t think I fucking heard you right, did you just fucking ‘no’ me?”

“Yes, yes I did just ‘no’ you, are you really that surprised to hear that word out of my mouth or what?”

“Wow, we’re extra feisty today aren’t we?” he chuckles “I love that shit” Negan licks and bites his bottom lip “Remind me why you and I haven’t fucked yet”

“Because you’re an asshole” I press my index finger against the trigger and fire out a single bullet piercing another hole into the third can. I fire twice more and knock down the remainder of the last two cans.

“Impressive” Negan comments with a smirk

Placing the gun back into my holster I turn around and step closer to him “Not really that hard if I just pretend the target to be an asshole with a beard, who always wears a leather jacket and religiously carries his bat every-fucking where he goes – that’s a guaranteed never miss” I click my tongue and brush his shoulder as I walk past, his hand grabbing a hold of my wrist pulling me back

“That’s funny. Let’s play a little game” his lip lines widening into a grin, his face inches away from mine, brown eyes staring intently into my soul “What do you say?”

“What kind of game?” I pull my wrist out of his hold

“Can shooting. I win, you go with Simon to the Hill-”

“Fine, I’ll-”

Negan holds up his finger to my lips “And-” he drags the word “I-” He wraps his hand around my waist and presses my body flush against his “get to _finally-_ ” his breath hot against the flesh of my skin, right under my ear “fuck you, just bury my dick deep down inside that sweet pussy of yours” He releases me, belching out a laugh “Deal?”

“And if you lose?”

“I’ll let you be in charge for three weeks even bossing _me_ around. That’s how fucking confident I am that _I_ -” Negan plants his hand on his chest “Will most certainly _not_ fucking lose” he raises his brows “What do you say?”

“Alright, fine” I respond with a shrug of the shoulders, my hand reaching in my holster and pulling out my gun “You go first or should I?”

Negan sweeps over to the cans and picks them up one by one lining them up in a straight line on top of the dumpster “I’m a gentleman so ladies first sweetheart”

With a roll of the eyes I step to the center and aim my gun at the first can, firing – the can falling with a clink on the concrete. I aim my gun at the second can, and then the third, all falling like a line of dominoes against the solid ground. I aim my gun at the fourth and fire, the bullet missing the metal cylinder “Fuck” I lower my head with a sigh and run my fingers through my hair

“Well, seems all I have to do is get four and I win” Negan utters with confidence, his heavy boots thumping over to the cans and picking them, placing them back in a line much like before. Stepping back over to me he reaches out his hand, his gloved fingers wrapped around his precious bat “Hold this, will you darling?”

I take the bat out of his grasp and hold her down at my side

“Mind if I borrow your gun, sugar?”

I hand him my gun and take a few steps back, he standing in the same spot as I

“Good luck”

Negan turns his head and winks, his fingers crossed “Here goes nothing. Got my fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky with you after this doll” He brings up the gun with both hands and aims it at the first can firing and hitting it, doing the same with the other two - successfully “This is it, I hit this and it’s just you and me tonight baby, pounding all fucking night!” Negan aims the gun at the fourth can, firing.

My head lowers in defeat

He cockily turns around treading over to me, a huge smile plastered on his face, my gun loosely dangling from his index finger. I grab my gun placing it back in my holster and hand him back Lucille to which he places on his shoulder “Come find me in my downstairs office once you and Simon come back from the Hilltop” he winks “I’ll be waiting”

* * *

“Fucking bullshit” I huff angrily under my breath

“Bad day?” Simon questions with a chuckle

I turn my head and glare at him in the driver’s seat “You can say that, can’t even shoot a fucking gun right anymore” I bounce my head against the headrest “You have an asshole for a leader by the way”

Simon elicits another chuckle “Maybe, but he’s effective. You have to give him credit for that, he knows what he’s doing”

I ignore Simon’s defense of Negan “Why am I even going to this Hilltop place with you?”

“Well besides the fact that you lost a bet, I asked Negan for you to accompany me”

A scoff escapes my lips, not even surprised at Negan even divulging that sort of information to anyone “Why?” my tone snappy, brows furrowed

“I like the company of a beautiful woman” he shrugs glancing at me “Look at you”

“You could’ve asked Arat to accompany you though, she’s beautiful” I counter placing my feet against the dashboard

“Ha! you’re a funny woman Y/N”

“Okay, so that’s the reason you gave Negan – you wanted me to accompany you because I’m beautiful?”

Simon shakes his head, his lips mouthing ‘no’ but no words escaping

“What was it then?”

“Because you’re crazy”

“Because _I’m_ crazy?”

“Yeah, you’re crazy. Shit goes down you won’t hesitate to chop anyone’s head off”

“Neither would you”

“Oh, sweetheart, trust me I would” his eyes quickly meet mine and avert back to the road in front of him “My stomach was twisting inside me, doing flips seeing you chop the head off that fucking Asian kid”

“Simon-” I rub my eyes “What the fuck are you talking about – you beat, you shoot, you burn, you throw people off of bridges and you get sick at seeing someone’s head get chopped off, are you serious?”

“I’m a complicated bastard Y/N. Plus, all the shit I do are nowhere close to being as disgusting as a guy’s head being disconnected from his body and rolling across the fucking dirt – that’s sick, that’s not fucking normal”

“And throwing people off of bridges is?”

“Fuck yeah it is, people even do it to themselves half the time – have you never watched the news before the world became rotten?”

“Fuck you Simon” I tease “You asshole, don’t get smart with me”

Simon belches out a laugh “Holy shit, you _are_ a firecracker – Negan was fucking right about you getting moody all fast and shit, being short tempered”

I give Simon the middle finger to which I knew he could see through his peripheral “Negan can take that firecracker and place it where the sun don’t shine, that’s what Negan can fucking do”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about someone who clearly has the hots for you Y/N”

“You’re bringing that up like I don’t already know that Simon, what female does Negan _not_ have the hots for?”

“Yes but he has the hots for you in a different type of way, he’s just not good at properly expressing it. He’s scared of getting close to another female ever since-”

“Lucille?” I interject and Simon nods affirmatively “And what about her exactly?”

“Negan admitted to me that he cheated on her constantly throughout their marriage. He fucking lost it after she passed away and has been afraid to commit to another woman – he feels guilty, feels afraid that if he commits to another woman he might just end up losing her as well”

“Simon, is-”

“All the wives in the sanctuary and you’re the only one he looks at differently. Yes he flirts with you, talks dirty to you, hits on you like he does with the rest of them but the way he looks at you is just….” He pauses snapping his fingers in thought trying to come up with the right words

“Magical?” I blurt the first word popping into my head

“Yeah, you can put it like that – magical”

“I’ve seen that look” I smirk “More times than I care to admit. His eyes sparkle and he always smiles when he speaks to me but it’s sincere – not cocky like it usually is when he speaks with other people” I turn my head and peek at Simon “right?”

“You described it perfectly” Simon stops the truck “You sure you don’t feel the same about him?” he jokes taking out the key from the ignition “We’re here. It’s time we go in, you ready?”

I shake my head “No, I don’t really feel like it but just give me a holler if trouble arises and you want me to storm in wielding around my swords across some necks”

Simon winks and steps out of the truck, he and the rest of the Saviors storming inside the big house situated in the middle of the open field. I rest my head against the plush headrest and shut my eyes – millions of thoughts running through my head all at once, waiting for Simon to come back and start the truck back up – those same thoughts putting me into a deep sleep in the middle of the afternoon completely unaware I had zoned out until one hour or so later, doors slamming awaking my from my slumber “What took you so long?” I question Simon as he climbs inside and places the key back in the ignition. I turn my head at the noise of stuff being placed in the back of the truck “What the fuck are they doing?”

“Scotch” Simon blurts “Along with half of their shit”

I roll my eyes offering no response

“Ready for the long drive back?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” I respond “Oh and Simon-” I place my hand on his forearm “Not a word to Negan of tonight’s conversation alright?”

Simon’s eyes move down to my hand to which I quickly move away crossing my arms across my chest “Yeah, you got it”

* * *

Strutting down the narrow hallways with scotch bottle in hand I pause in front of Negan’s red door and ball my hand into a fist, raising it and knocking lightly three times. A few seconds later the door swings open, Negan standing on the other side in his grey t-shirt and jeans – leather jacket hanging over the top rail of the chair and Lucille resting against his wooden nightstand “Please come in” he smiles widely, his hand motioning inside.

I sashay my way past him and hold out the scotch bottle, label facing up “I brought you some scotch we took from the Hilltop earlier”

Negan shuts the door and makes his way to me with hungry eyes “Thank you. I’m thirsty but not for any fucking scotch though, darling” He grabs a hold of the scotch and lays it with a clink on top of his counter next to the microwave.

“Is that so?” I speak shyly

With a nod and a seductive bite of the lower lip Negan slowly snakes his way closer and closer to me like a wild animal hunting its prey “Yeah, that is fucking so” Rough hands gently wrapping around my waist like an anaconda pulling me in closer, my body pressed flat against his chest, his member hard as a rock poking at my lower half – my womanhood throbbing just for him – brown pools of eyes staring intently into mine “You sure you really want to do this, I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with”

“Yeah, I’m sure” I nod with a smile, my hands cupping his face – coarse facial hair tickling against my soft felt palms “A bet is a bet and I lost fair and square”

He smirks. I pull down his face and connect his lips with mine, affection running through my body like bolts of electricity. I open my mouth and allow his tongue entrance – his and mine dancing romantically in sync to the tune of quiet moans and whimpers.

Big manly hands graze down to my thighs lifting me up inches off the ground, my arms and legs envelop tightly around him like wrapping paper as he carries me over to the queen sized bed, gently laying me down on top of his tan sheets as if I had a ‘fragile: handle with care’ sign hanging from my neck.

He climbs over me situating himself between my legs, his lips running down my jawline all the way to the pulse point of my neck – pearly whites and soft lips biting, kissing, sucking on sensitive skin – “Fucking shit you smell good” his lips against my neck forming into a grin, big hands going crazy roaming my body, worshiping every curve like a sacred temple. Sliding down lower his fingers pause at my buttons. His lips depart from mine as he stands and forcefully yanks my jeans off with panties following suit, carelessly tossing them across the room “Take the rest of your shit off” He barks authoritatively. I sit up and do as instructed ridding myself of my shirt and push-up bra tossing them in the same manner as the other fabrics.

Slowly I lay back down, his hungry eyes and calloused hand running down my chest stopping underneath my belly button, a sly smirk appearing on his face. He bends down and continues to devour the other side of my cervix as his hand continues to once again slide lower and lower until his paw is touching, drowning in the wetness between my legs, juices dripping heavily like Niagara Falls “Shit, you’re so fucking wet baby” He moans, his index finger sliding deep inside me thrusting slow at first, the pace growing faster once his middle finger comes into play – loud cries of satisfaction engulfing the room, my lean body lifting off the sheets arching backwards into a ‘U’, Y/E/C eyes rolling in the back of my head – I tell you this man is the devil and my body is possessed.

“Oh, fuck!” I shout feeling myself close to an orgasm but the sly devil read me like an open book pulling out both fingers licking them clean in front of my face

“Mmm” he groans “Your pussy tastes sweet as fuck baby, like pineapples and strawberries. I love that shit!” holding his hand straight he spits on his palm and lowers it back down, stroking his member a few times, teasingly sliding the head up and down my folds

“Negan-” his name a whimper “Stop teasing and just fucking fuck me already”

He moves his lips closer to my ear, hot breath tickling against my epidermis “Beg me” he groans “Beg me to fuck you”

“I don’t beg” I chuckle “Insert your cock inside and ride me or climb off”  

“Feisty” and without warning he rams his hard member inside me automatically thrusting at a hard, rapid pace – headboard banging against the wall with bedsprings squeaking underneath us in rhythm with the movements of his hips – skin slapping roughly against skin

“Oh my…..fuck!......Shit, you’re so fucking big!” I scream, my fingernails running down his back, different directions of pink and red indented on his skin

Lowering his head down to my chest he places his lips on my breast, tongue swirling and sucking on sensitive nipples, hands groping and massaging soft tissue – manly paws playing with my bosom like a child plays with play-doh.

Smooth shaven legs instinctively wrap around his waist, small feet pushing him deeper and deeper inside me - breathing getting heavy with each thrust, grunts and moans escaping through gritted teeth.

His fingers wrap around my throat, hand lightly squeezing “You like that shit, Y/N-” he grunts “You like how I fuck you, huh?”

“Yes” I moan, panting, out of breath

“I didn’t fucking hear you-” his grip now a little tighter around my throat “You like how I fuck you, huh?” he repeats ramming his cock harder inside me, the bed slowly moving out of place with each thrust

“Yes!” I shout, pretty sure the whole damn building heard me cry out in more pleasure than pain “Yes, I like how you fuck me, don’t fucking stop!” My hands gliding up to his head, fingers creating a mess of his soft, conditioned hair “You fuck me so fucking good baby, I love your big cock ramming hard inside me!”

“Yeah?” he groans pulling out and sliding back inside me hard, pounding and pounding roughly against my core, the pace now faster and more monstrous than previously.

“Yeah” I acknowledge, my lips forming into a smirk, pearly whites biting down on his shoulder “Oh fuck, Negan, I’m so close”

“Shit, baby, me too” A few more thrusts and we have reached sweet bliss, both moaning simultaneously as his cock rammed hard one final time in me completely destroying my insides before he pulled out and finished himself off inside my mouth – protein and calories easily sliding down my gullet – grunting as the last drop touched the tip of my tongue, a portrayal of a smug look etched on his face.

I swallow “Well?”

Negan lays down with his head resting against the fluffy white pillow leaning against the headboard. He reaches out his hand and grabs a hold of me, pulling me closer against him, my head resting against his chest listening to the rapid pace of his heartbeat, my fingers playing with the small hairs that ran all the way down stopping in the center below his belly button.

“Well, that was fucking amazing baby” He comments, chest rapidly rising and falling trying to recapture his breathing to a steady, normal speed

“Yeah” I mutter in agreement, a visible smile painted on my face “That was-” I lift my head and peek at him “Magical”       


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet aroma of eggs and mixed vegetables cooking under sizzling melted butter filled the kitchen and possibly even the whole sanctuary by now waking those still asleep.

“Damn that smells good” Simon’s voice spoke, deeply inhaling in the scent “What is that?”

I turn my head momentarily to witness him standing by the doorway with a pained expression – his hand on his shoulder as he rotated it in a circular motion, along with his head “It’s scrambled eggs, are you ok?”

He shook his head “My shoulders and neck hurt like a motherfucker, I think I slept on them wrong”

“Sorry to hear that” I ran the spatula over the eggs in the pan “I can give you a massage if you want, see if that will help”

“Not sure Negan would be too happy about that” Simon spoke with raised brows pulling out a chair and taking a seat, sighing

I turn off the stove and parade behind him placing my hands on his shoulders “And why is that?” With my thumb behind his upper trapezius muscle and other digits in the front, I rub from the middle, outwards 

“He doesn’t li-” he pauses “Holy shit your fingers are magical”

A snicker escapes my lips. I discontinue gliding my fingers across his flesh, now finding his palpitating pulse points and do what is called a trigger point release – applying pressure with the thumb down against the palpitated area “How does that feel?”

“How does what feel?” Negan questions from behind, startling me “What in the flying fuck is going on in here?” He averts his eyes between Simon and I, waiting for an answer

Simon quickly jumps out of his chair, hands on his hips, dark eyes aimed in my direction

“I was giving Simon a massage” 

“Why?” Negan inquires in a quizzical tone, brows furrowed 

I scoff knowing exactly where this was headed, politely asking Simon to leave Negan and I alone

The corners of my lips form into an innocent simper once Simon steps out “Negan” I utter his name in a sing-song manner advancing closer towards him, my hands grabbing a hold of his jacket lapels “Are you jealous?”

He laughs falsely shaking his head “No”

“Then why are you acting like you just caught me sucking him off?”

Negan lowers his head bringing up his hand, running it over his beard “I’m not jealous Y/N” he reiterates defensively, snappy

“You are a terrible liar” I chuckle “It’s okay to be jealous, that shows just how much you adore me” a wide grin plastered on my face, lean body swaying side to side flirtatiously

He inches closer biting his lower lip – his good looking, irresistible face inches away from mine, eyes sparkling with lust “And I did a pretty damn fucking good job of showing you just how much last night, didn’t I?”

Laughter erupts from inside me, failing to hold it in “Don’t flatter yourself tiger”

“Just admit I fuck you better than the previous asshole losers you’ve been with, admit I fuck you better than any of these assholes running around here”

“I can’t speak for the assholes around here because I haven’t fucked any of them but-”

“And you won’t get to either, they know better than to make a fucking move on you while I’m still breathing”

“See?-” My hand gesturing up and down his figure “Jealous”

Negan brings up his ungloved hand, index fingernail scratching the skin under his right eye “I don’t like to share”

“What a coincidence, neither do I” my soft voice referring to his multiple wives. I step back to the stove “I cooked you breakfast, are you hungry?” Not waiting for an answer, my hand grabs a hold of a plate from the dish rack and use the spatula to slide the eggs from the pan to the plain white porcelain round plate, setting the dish on top of the table in front of an empty seat

He eyes the plate “I am but I want to talk about us first”

“There is no _us_ ” I scoff annoyingly motioning with my finger to him and myself

“Is that because you have your eyes set on another fucker around here?”

My eyes roll “No” I lie

“Bull-fucking-shit!” Negan spouts “With all these fucking men running around here there is just no fucking way a hot woman like you does not have a crush on at least one of them, that’s impossible”

“They’re not my type” I lie for a second time

“And what is your type exactly?”

My eyes roll “You’re my type, you fucking asshole” I admit, finally, realizing this was a discussion he would never let go of “You don’t remember a while ago when I told you that I have a thing for bearded men with foul mouths and leather jackets?”

Negan smiles cockily showing off his pearly whites “Fucking shit, how can I forget that? If I remember correctly it was the first time I tried to get in your pants” he chortles 

My fingers grab a lock of hair and tuck it nervously behind my ear “Right”

“So last night-” Negan’s eyes open wide, his brows ascending

“Last night, what?”

“Did last night mean anything to you?”

Well, did it mean anything to _you_?” I counter his own question back at him even though I already knew the answer from what Simon admitted to me

“I fucking asked you first”

I strutted over to him and wrapped my hand on the nape of his neck pulling him into a kiss, my teeth biting down and pulling lightly on his bottom lip, eventually breaking away answering his question “That’s my answer, take it any way you want” I give him another quick kiss “Now you”

Negan’s manly hands cup my face answering with a kiss of his own – a sign of affection more heated and passionate than that of my mine, his long tongue forcing itself into my mouth.

He breaks away “What do you know, I had the same fucking answer” his rough voice responds arrogantly

“Good to know” I reply with a fake smile, keeping the words I truly wanted to say hostage, locked inside a cage. Now, of course, everyone says that actions speak louder than words but how high a volume did our kisses to each other really speak, both of us purposefully avoiding verbal interaction – too afraid to admit our true, deep hidden feelings for one another – too timid of the others reaction if we were to confess. In this way we are similar.

“I feel a back pain coming on” he lies bringing me out of my personal thought, slickly reaching his hand behind his back at where the pain supposedly is “I could really use a massage”

“No” my mouth forms through a snigger

“Why? You give Simon a massage but not me? It’s not nice to play favorites Y/N”

“Because Simon was actually in pain”

“And how in the fuck can you be so fucking sure of that shit?”

“Because I felt the tension on the tip of my fingertips when I touched him, you asshole”

“When you touched him” Obvious jealousy, clear as day, dripping like venom from the tip of his tongue

“Here we go again” my eyes rolling in the back of my head “I’m not doing this with you. Eat your breakfast-” my finger pointing to the eggs “It’s getting cold. I need to go for a walk, clear my head” My feet move a few steps before he grabs a hold of my forearm “One massage, please?”

“No” I repeat, taking my arm out of his grasp “Maybe another time”


	13. Chapter 13

Nowhere to go and nothing to see, the only excitement now being the danger that lurks around the corner.

I stroll cautiously with sword in hand along a dirt road, rough gravel crackling like pop rocks under my boots, searching for walkers. Why? Because I take pleasure in decapitating them - sliding my silver metal blade across their necks is therapy for me, loving the adrenaline rush that runs smoothly through my veins once metal connects with rotting flesh. Call it a sport, if you will.

"One down, trillions more to go" I mutter to myself with a grin, the walker's lifeless body dropping with a thud in front of my feet "That was fun"

I continue to tread along the road leading to nowhere, searching for more walkers, dark heavy boots kicking rocks and dust into the air ultimately coming to a stop, witnessing a walkie talkie producing static

"Hello, an-" static "Anyone-" static "Anyone out there?" the mysterious voice - difficult to distinguish whether it belongs to a man or a woman - questions.

My brows furrow, Y/E/C eyes carefully scanning my surroundings, the grip of my hand around the sword handle getting tighter ready to strike at any given minute.

I reach down and pick up the dust covered walkie talkie bringing it closer to my lips, my fingers pushing down on the button, hesitating to respond "Who is this?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence and static on the other end "Hello?" I speak again

"Help" the mysterious voice responds "I-"

"Who is this?" I repeat annoyed, losing patience "I can't help you if you don't tell me who you are"

I wait and I wait, no response "Hello, who are you?"

No response, only static

"My people" the voice responds "mur-" static

I know murdered was what the mysterious individual wanted to mutter in a scared, shaky voice "Murdered, who was murdered?" I inquire "Your people?" I question, double checking

Static

"Who was murdered?" I reiterate

Static "My Pe-" static "I'm alone-"

"Where are you?" my eyes once again scanning the area surrounding me

"Close by" the voice responds

"Where?"

No response

"Where are you?"

No response, static

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me" I retort

Still no response

I lower the walkie down to my side, huffing, turning around on my heels and heading back to the sanctuary, giving up on the mysterious individual for now.

* * *

Storm through the front door, out of breath, running upstairs to my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I sit down on the bed and raise the walkie to my lips, giving this another go "Hello, are you there?"

I wait, and wait, and.....

"Hello-" the voice responds

"Your people were murdered?" I ask worriedly

"Ye-" static

"Who murdered your pe-" I pause once hearing a knock at the door

"Y/N, who the fuck are you talking to in there?" Negan asks, voice muffled behind thick walls and closed doors

I remain silent

"Open the door" he knocks again repeatedly

With walkie in hand I stand up taking a few breaths and opening the door to find Negan dressed in his usual gray clothes with leather jacket and Lucille on his shoulder.

He helps himself inside "How was your-" his eyes avert down to the walkie in my hand "What the fuck is that?"

I raise my hand "A walkie talkie. Found it in the middle of the road, a mysterious voice begging for help, claiming they were alone and their people have been murdered"

"Who in the fuck is it?"

"I don't know" I retort sassily "That's why I said a 'mysterious voice' you idiot. They refused to tell me their name"

"Call them again"

I raise the walkie "Hello, anyone there?"

Negan and I stare at each other, waiting for a response

"Yes" the voice answers

"Do you recognize at all who that is?" I question Negan with soft eyes

He shakes his head "No fucking clue. Give me the walkie"

"Who in the flying fuck is this, asshole? Enough of your sick fucking mind games. We can't help you if you don't fucking talk"

Static

"Hello, anyone fucking home?"

I snatch the walkie out of Negan's hands "Enough, they're not going to fucking talk to you if you come across to them as a dick"

"Who are you?" I question for the hundredth time, hoping to possibly get a name

"Anon-" static "Anonymous"

"Anonymous?" Negan questions, facial features formed into one of confusion "What the fuck?"

"What is your real name?" I ask

Static...

Static...

"Hello?"

Static...

"Fuck this, they can rot for all I care" I angrily toss the walkie on top of the bed

Static "Sanctuary"

Negan and I make eye contact, eyes open wide. He scurries to the bed and picks up the walkie "What fucking sanctuary?"

Static

"Answer me you limp dick motherfucker, what fucking sanctuary?"

Static

"Motherfucker!" Negan now angrily tossing the walkie on top of the bed

"What sanctuary do you think they were referring to?" I question pointing at the walkie

"I have no fucking idea but I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I fucking do" he places his ungloved hand on his hip "I am going to fucking find out everything" he lowers Lucille, staring at her "One way or another"


	14. Chapter 14

Small feet strolled through dim lit hallways, sweet serenity shattered to pieces as puckered lips whistled Vivaldi's 'Four Seasons - Spring'.

Black boots enter inside the parlor finding Negan, along with Simon, Dwight, and Davey seated in lounge chairs, the walkie talkie standing straight on the center table.

"Dwight" I acknowledge with a smirk. I turn my head "Simon" my Y/E/C eyes now avert to the man in the leather jacket, Lucille leaning against the couch beside his feet "Negan" his name a song out of my lips

"Y/N, how are you doll?" he winks his eye "Come over here and take a seat" he leans back and pats his upper thigh with his hand

"No, thanks" I retort "I'll stand" I step closer towards the table, small hands tying Y/H/C locks into a high, messy bun, eyes rolling like car tires "what's on the agen-" I freeze in place like a mannequin

"Hello?" The voice we now know only as Anonymous speaks through the walkie.

Negan's big paw quickly reaches forward grabbing the walkie, bringing it closer to his lips

"Hello, who is this, tell me your fucking name pal"

"Not important, please-" static "Need help"

"What kind of help, where the fuck are you?"

"Tenne-" static "Tennessee, Howe's hardw-" static "Howe's hardware"

"Who or what do you need help from?" Negan inquires

"Carv-" static "Carver"

The gentleman furrow their brows, exchanging glances of confusion among one another

"Who the fuck is Carver?" static, silence "Hello, are you still fucking there, who the fuck is Carver?"

Static "Lea-" static "Mur-" gunshot

We all jump suddenly, startled by the piercing deafening sound, the walkie falling out of Negan's grasp onto the floor with a thud

"Motherfucker!" Negan shouts "What the fuck was that shit?"

The walkie goes silent - no static or any other source of sound coming through

"A fucking gunshot is what that fucking was" I answer matter of fact, sarcastically, reaching down and grabbing a hold of the walkie "Hello, anyone there?"

Silence

"Hello?" I repeat

Silence

I place the walkie back on top of the table "Seems like whoever shot our mystery man must have turned off the walkie as well"

"Carver" Simon spoke his name

"You know him?" I question through furrowed brows

He shakes his head slowly side to side "No, but I'm pretty sure before the gun went off, mystery man was going to say that Carver was a leader and murderer, some shit like that"

"What now?" Dwight glances at Negan, waiting for instruction

"We take action" Negan responds authoritatively

"We what?" I retort "Are you nuts?" my finger rotating beside my temple "What just happened there has nothing to fucking do with us"

"It has plenty to fucking do with us. Someone got fucking killed and we're the reason for it" Negan rises from his seat, standing tall like the Eiffel Tower, dark eyes staring down at my soft features "So calm your shit darling, I have a fucking plan"

"A plan?"

Negan nods

"Well then please, wise one, do tell me of this fucking plan of yours" I ooze with sarcasm

He scoffs "We go over there, kill Carver and his people, and we take over Howe's Hardware - just another place we can use for whatever we fucking please, situate some of our men to stay there and run it"

"No, that's not fucking happening" I cross my arms, shaking my head "It's fucking suicidal"

"Well thank the fucking heavens you're not the one in charge around here then"

"Negan" I warn

"You say no, I say fuck yeah! But to make it more fair let's leave it up to a fucking vote" he turns around facing Simon, Davey, and Dwight "All those in fucking favor of going to Tennessee and taking over Howe's Hardware raise your hands high in the fucking air" Negan raises his hand as demonstration

The three seated men glance at each other, Dwight hesitantly raising his hand, Davey following suit  
  
Simon and I glance at each other, my head slowly shaking at him behind Negan's back.

He raises his hand midway

"Well, well-" Negan turns back towards me, smug look painted on his face "Tennessee it fucking is then"

"Fucking pussies" I curse "They only agreed because they're scared shitless of you"

A chuckle escapes through Negan's lips, his ungloved hand pinching my cheek between two fingers "You're so fucking cute when you're angry, feisty little firecracker"

"Fuck you" I shove his hand away, my palm rubbing against the minor pain present on my cheek

"Now, now, there will be plenty of time for that when I return darling" he winks "Boys, go to the fucking armory and arm up, we leave soon!"

Simon and Dwight, along with Davey, stand and make their way over to the armory leaving Negan and I alone

"That's it, you're not taking any more people with you?"

"Of fucking course I am sweetheart, I'm not stupid"

"No, you are" I counter "You already have so much on your plate dealing with Rick and the-" I snap my fingers in thought "The Kingdom, that Hilltop place, and whatever fucking other places I don't know about, and now you want to go and start a fucking war with someone else. This is too dangerous, even for a lunatic like you Negan"

"Aw, I think someone is trying to stop me because they care about me" Negan steps closer, smirking

"So what if I do?"

He places his hand on my waist but makes no further movements, standing there still like a statue, staring at me with warm eyes

"We're ready to go boss" Simon's voice utters behind Negan's back

"Alright, go get a few more men and meet me back here" Negan orders removing his hand from my midsection, grabbing Lucille from the floor and placing her proudly on his shoulder, his focus aimed back on me "Are you sure you don't want to come, be my sidekick?"

I shake my head "No, I'm sorry. They did nothing to us personally that makes them deserving of a bullet to the head"

"They're bad people Y/N"

"So are we, Negan"

"We're all good to go" Simon speaks once more

Negan turns his head and briefly glances at the men behind him "Alright, load up in the fucking truck and wait for me, move out!"

Men, with weapons in hand, storm out the front door, silence and an empty space surrounding Negan and I

"Listen, in case you want to check in just hit me up on the walkie alright, Dwight always carries one around with him"

"Will do" I respond "You should get going" my finger pointing towards the door "Don't keep your men waiting too long"

"I will right after I do this" Negan cups my face with his free hand and pulls me into a deep, romantic kiss, eventually slowly breaking away

"What was that for?" I question in a low whisper

"Just in case you're right and I don't make it back to your sexy ass" he puckers his lips and plants a warm kiss on my forehead, sauntering his way out the door now leaving me alone already awaiting his safe return back home.


	15. Chapter 15

Bring the bottle to these lips, tilt my head back and drink, amber liquid sliding down my gullet, numb these feelings…….for him. The sun lowers slowly in the horizon in beats with the big hand on the clock, tick-tock, time moving slowly like the sands in an hour glass dropping one by one.

Foot impatiently taps on tile flooring as Y/E/C eyes stare intently at the walkie before me on the center table next to a bowl of multi colored fruit. Hand slams the half-filled bottle down on top of granite with a clink and dark boots tread to the bowl, manicured fingers wrapping around a shiny red apple tossing it in an up and down motion, lips puckered and whistling, feet strolling through the hallways into the dark abyss.

Hand reaches forward, big steel door creaks wide open, our prisoner sprawled out on the cold, dirty floor, sleeping.

“Wake up” The tip of my boot kicks at the side of Daryl’s abdomen. He grunts slowly shifting himself up in a seated position “Has Dwight been feeding you?” Soft eyes give him a once over, bones close to popping out of his skin

He slowly shakes his head, avoiding eye contact “Nah all tha time. When he does, it’s jus dog food sandwiches”

“Well, I knew that already so here-” I reach my hand holding the apple towards him “I’m surprised you haven’t snitched on me yet for sneaking you food”

“I ain’t a snitch” He counters. Dirty, fragile hands grabbing a hold of the apple, staring at it for a moment before biting down hungrily  

“Good, neither am I” I orated, grabbing the chair from outside and taking a seat “Which is why whatever you tell me here stays only between us, just like previously, so you have no reason to worry about your brains being bashed in” I smirk, leaning forward with my elbows resting on my knees “I’m going to ask you a question and it’s really in your best interest if you’re honest with me”

Daryl lifts his head, somber, dark, almond shaped eyes partly covered by long bangs staring sharply at my features.

“You or anyone in your group back at Alexandria hear of a leader with the name of Carver?” I question in hopes of getting any sort of information I can on this guy, minus the fact that he is a ruthless killer

Daryl remains silent. I mockingly cup my ear and lean towards him “Well?”

“I ain’t helpin’ ya”

I scoff “As in you won’t tell me if you’ve heard of him or not?”

He nods

“Well-” I reach behind my back and pull out a single sword “You don’t really have a choice now, do you?”   

Daryl’s eyes avert to the weapon in my hand, the remnants of dry blood still present on the metal, silver blade.

“Have you or anyone in your group back at Alexandria heard of a leader with the name of Carver?” I repeat, foot tapping against concrete, waiting for a response. Still not getting what I want I snatch the sinful fruit out of his hands and toss it in the corner behind me, end of the sword pointing at him

“Ya ain’t gon’ kill me”

“And why wouldn’t I exactly, why wouldn’t I just slide this blade across your neck and have you meet the same fate as-” I point at the photo still taped to the wall “Your Asian friend?”

“Negan”

I tilt my head “What about him?”

“He wants me alive”

“You don’t fucking say?” I retort sarcastically “But you know, I don’t really give a fuck what Negan wants so I’m asking you one last time. Avoid my question again and I cut your fucking head off, make you another victim photographed and placed on display” I stand up and push the chair back out with my foot, now kneeling down in front of him, eye level, roughly grabbing a hold of his dark hair, forcing him to look at me “Have you or anyone in your group back at Alexandria heard of a leader with the name of Carver?”

I chuckle at Daryl’s silence, at his bravery “You made your choice I see, a stupid one but a choice nonetheless” I stand back up and tighten my grip around the sword handle, positioning myself to strike “Say hi to the Asian for me”

Daryl shuts his eyes, patiently waiting for his death, for everything – happiness, pain, anger, sadness, love, laughter, memories – all of it to just disappear…….for good, once and for all.   

I swing the sword but suddenly stop, the blade inches away from making contact with his flesh “No” I speak, a chuckle escaping my lips as I back away and playfully rotate the sword in circles with just a twist of the wrist “You’re not worth it, but do you know who is?”

With eyes opened wide, he glares at me intently, shooting daggers   

“Rick” I continue tauntingly, baiting him into still giving me what I want “That tough bitch with the katana, Rosita” I snicker “Oh, I would love to see her head roll across the floor leaving behind a trail of blood” I tease “That son of a bitch who refused to op-”

“Nah” Daryl blurts “I don’ know who Carver is”

I smile, proud of finally achieving victory “And everyone at Alexandria?”

“Nah” he grunts with a shake of the head

My eyes carefully scan his features for signs of deceit, coming to believe that he was being truthful as he knows the consequences of lying to someone like me “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” I place the sword behind my back “You could’ve just fucking said ‘no’ when I first asked you the question and avoided all of this” I step out of the cell grabbing a hold of the handle “Don’t waste my time next time Dixon” My hands push on the door to shut it, pausing, leaving it ajar as Daryl speaks a simple “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why ya goin’ after ‘em, Carver?”

I lower my head and close my eyes “Because he has someone I care for”

“Negan?”

Refusing to answer I shut and lock the door, making my way back to the kitchen, once again grabbing a hold of the alcohol bottle and chugging down the remainder of the golden liquid, trying again to numb these feelings that tear and eat away at my heart.

I slam the now empty bottle on top of the counter, the back of my hand wiping away the alcoholic remnants present on my lips, my eyes staring at the walkie across from me, feet involuntarily strutting over, hand grabbing a hold of the communicating device and bringing it closer to my lips, finger pushing down the button “Dwight?”

No response

“Dwight?” I try again

Static, no response

“Simon?”

Still no response

“Simon?” I repeat 

Silence, static

"Davey?" I try a third individual, knowing damn well what people say about the third try, how it's a charm and all blah, blah, blah 

Static

"Davey?" I repeat, fingers crossed

Silence, no response, moving along to another name - his name 

“Ne-” I pause inhaling deeply, running my hand through my hair “Negan?”

Silence, their unresponsiveness causing me to think nothing but the worst. I lower the walkie and inhale deeply, hand trembling as I raise it back up and try again “Negan, are you there?”

Static

“Sorry, honey” a gravelly male voice speaks with mocking laughter “Negan is a little tied up at the moment, unavailable to come to the walkie right now”

“Who is this, is this Carver?”

Static

“You know, sweetheart, I can tell you my name is Peaches and it will not change any fucking thing – your boyfriend and his friends are still fucked and, at the end of the day, so are you”

I furrow my brows at his mistake of assuming I am involved with Negan or any of the other men present there, at the same time, refusing to correct him

“Is that a threat?”

Static

“Threat, what threat? I’m just simply stating facts here sweetheart” He chuckles “The ball is in your court – I clearly have what you want, the question is what are you willing to risk, if anything at all, to bring them back?” static “Your own life to save theirs?”

“The-” static “The only life at risk is yours asshole, I’m-” static. I angrily slap the walkie and bring it back to my lips “The only life at risk is yours asshole-” I repeat “I’m going to fucking kill you, I promise you that”

“Ooh, I’m so terrifi-”

“Y/N!” Negan’s voice shouts in the background “Don-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Carver shouts, his finger still pressed against the walkie’s communication button “Don’t you ev-”

Silence

“Hello?” 

Static, no response

“Carver, you fucking asshole”

No response

“Negan?”

No response, static

“Fuck!” Angrily, I slam the walkie down and stomp over to the cabinet pulling out another bottle of Jack Daniels quickly twisting off the label and the top, bringing the brim of the bottle to my lips and tilting my head back, golden liquid running down my throat, murdering my insides.

No fucks given for my own health at this point, welcoming alcohol poisoning with open arms.

Chug, chug, chug….

I pitch the half full bottle as hard as I could against the wall with a loud thrashing sound, shattered, shards of glass flying in all directions, tile floor wet with amber colored solvent

Thick blood boils like scalding water in my veins, anger soaring through me, finding it rather hard to believe that Negan is, dare I say, helpless – the tough, ruthless, foul mouthed asshole I have fallen for is actually, really fucking helpless in need of saving.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Arat questions with furrowed brows and gun in hand, eyes scanning the mess of shattered glass and liquid running along tiles.

I lower my head and take in a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, one hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “Arat-” her name smoothly escapes my lips as I lift my head and make eye contact, a smirk now present on my face “How do you feel about taking a three or so hour drive down to Tennessee?”  


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for women saving men
> 
> Next chapter coming soon

Black clothes to match this black soul, show no empathy for those that fall victim to my swords.  A warrior in war paint, black streaks align the skin under my eyes, a lioness on the hunt for her next meal tonight.

Heavy boots stomp into a giant parking lot, walkers on their knees keeping busy feeding on already dead bodies. Arat and I, heavily armed, sneak stealthily past them, entering where a door once used to be now finding ourselves in a dimly lit, cold, open space filled with boxes on metal shelving to which we hide behind and roam our eyes, studying the space around us.    

“You fucking stupid son of a bitch” a familiar gruff voice, whom I assume to be Carver, speaks

I poke my head above the top shelf, soft eyes witnessing a bloody and bruised Negan, Simon, Dwight, and Davey all bound to steel chairs by heavy rope wrapped tightly around them, an older gentleman, possibly in his late forties – dark hair, salt and pepper stubble on his cheeks accentuating his thin lips and the heavy, coarse mustache above them – paces with heavy shoes, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked back and forth like a soldier.

“You had no business poking your nose where it didn't belong” He halts in front of Negan, towering over him like some sort of divine being, his heavy hand slapping him roughly across the face, blood shooting out of Negan’s mouth and onto the concrete – his head whiplashing in my direction, my Y/E/C eyes connecting in an instance with his bruised, brown orbs. I raise my index finger straight and place it in the middle of my lips signaling for him to keep quiet. He gives me a single nod in understanding.

“Fuck you” Negan retorts, spewing saliva on the face belonging to the man standing before him “Asshole”

The man scoffs pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his face, sliding the thin, nicely sewn fabric back inside his pocket “Fuck me?” he gives Negan another rough slap

I roll my eyes and lower back down next to Arat “He seems to be alone for the time being so I’m going to sneak out there. You’re a good shooter right?”

Arat nods “Yeah”

“Alright, good, you stay here. I’ll call you if I need you and, if I do, come out guns blazing” I reach my hand in my holster and pull out my gun, slowly sneaking from behind the metal shelf with the tips of my toes until I am behind the man in the brown winter jacket and blue jeans, the barrel of my gun planted against his skull.

He freezes.

I reach into the holster on his waist and pull out his pistol placing it in the waistband of my pants. “Put your hands up” I order. He does as told and raises his hands midway into the air “Good, now give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger and blow your fucking brains out right now” I grunt through gritted teeth

“You fucking bitch” he mutters with a chuckle “You don’t have the fucking balls to shoot me”

“You don’t fuc-” I pause feeling an object, most likely a gun, now placed against my head

“Drop it and place _your_ hands up” a female voice orders authoritatively behind me

I do as instructed and remove the gun from the man’s head and crouch down laying my weapon flat on the floor, the gun still glued against the back of my head as I stood back up with my hands now midway in the air. The man trudges closer to me with a smug look, his hand reaching and taking back his own gun. He snickers “Now, you didn't really think I would be alone did you darling?” he questions snapping his fingers, two men and two women stepping out of the shadows with machine guns, each standing behind Negan, Simon, Dwight, and Davey, their guns pointed behind their heads.

“I know you wer-”

“Now the swords” the woman behind me orders, interrupting. I roll my eyes and unclasp the straps that hold the swords behind my back, the woman behind me taking a hold of them in her free empty hand.

“I know you weren’t alone” I finish my thought as I stared at Negan and the other three men next to him with guns pointed behind their heads, my heart breaking seeing them in this position…….all because of me…….all because I was stupid enough to bring home that walkie.

“You’re Y/N I presume” The man stands before me arrogantly, hazel eyes giving my body a once over

“I’m your worst fucking nightmare, asshole” I retort, not a single ounce of fear existent in my body or my voice “Are you Carver?”

“Guilty” he answers with a condescending smirk advancing closer to me, his face inches away from mine “You’re a pretty sight for sore eyes darling” Carver brings up his hand and caresses my cheek

“Don’t fucking touch her you motherfucker!” Negan shouts behind him.

Carver turns roughly on his heels and treads next to Negan “You really have a death wish don’t you?” he excuses the woman with the machine gun behind him, now pointing his own gun at Negan’s temple, his mean eyes staring into mine “Your life or his?”

“Yours” I respond “I always keep my promises”

“His it is then” Carver cocks back the hammer “I’m going to enjo-”

“Arat!” I yell lowering down on my knees at the same time that Arat emerges from behind the shelves firing her gun nonstop, bullets entering the body of the woman behind me and the individuals behind Simon, Dwight, and Davey – all of them falling one after the other like dominoes.

I grab a single sword and instantaneously stand back up, plunging the blade into carver’s chest, witnessing the full length of the metal disappear inside him. Yes, I could have chopped his head clean off like I do to everyone else but Carver was special – I wanted to stare into his eyes and watch the life gradually escape him, I wanted to hear the sound of him struggling to breathe – ah, what music to my ears. And best of all, I wanted to watch him crumble at my feet, his hand reaching up towards me for help, fingers twitching as his mouth gasped for that last breath of air.

“Y/N” Negan groans, breaking the silence   

I pull out my sword from Carver’s chest and drop it to the floor with a clink, his blood pouring out of his chest, a pool of red forming around him.

“Negan” I softly speak his name as I stride to him, my hands untying the rope from around his body “Arat, untie them”

She makes her way over and unties the other three injured men

“You didn’t really think I was going to leave you here to die did you?” I whisper jokingly into his ear

He elicits a chuckle that quickly turns into a cough “My fucking hero”

I drop the rope and step back over to my weapons placing my gun back in my thigh holster and the swords back behind my back

"Lucille" Negan groans "I need her back"

"Where is she?" I sigh, adjusting the sword holster around me 

"The asshole placed her in some room, an office I think"

I huff in annoyance "Alright, stay here, I'll go get her" my feet cautiously stroll around the hardware place searching into every room I come across in this spacious building, indeed finally finding Negan's precious bat inside an office laying atop a wooden table, not a single scratch on her precious wooden frame. 

Negan's eyes light up, a wide smile plastered on his face once he sees me making my way back to him with Lucille at my side. I hand her to him “Now that you have your Lucille back, let’s get you out of here, we have a long drive back home” I wrap his arm around my shoulder and help him up, guiding him out to the truck, Arat doing the same with Simon “Davey, Dwight” I call “Are you guys ok to walk?”

“Yes, just lead the way” Dwight responds with a cracking voice, his hand resting on his ribs

We make our way out into the parking lot, hordes of walkers roaming around, half torn limbs dragging across the concrete.

“Shit, gunfire noise must have attracted them” I help Negan to sit on the ground “Let me take care of it, I got this” Adrenaline rushes through my body, the wrath of an angry woman that is still present inside me waiting to be unleashed like a gladiator on these geeks as in one swift motion I pull out a sword and quickly, without stopping, angrily disconnect their heads from their bodies until not a single one is left standing, my clothes and face covered in spatters of walker's blood

I smile at the redness dripping from the end of my sword, victory today was certainly mine.

“Fucking badass” Negan smirks

Placing the sword behind my back I return and help him up, walking with him slowly to the van parked out front – Arat with Simon, Dwight and Davey following closely behind.

“Here we are” I open the back door and help Negan and his men into the empty space “Arat, you drive” I toss her the keys and get inside the back with Negan, shutting the double doors behind me.

Arat starts the car – the engine throttling underneath us – and drives off as Negan lays down and rests his head on my thigh, my fingers gently running through the strands of his hair “You’re a fucking idiot you know that?” I question jokingly  

“Y/N” Negan voices with a hint of a chuckle

“Don’t talk Negan” I shush warningly “Whatever you have to say can wait until we get you home and fix you up” my lips lightly planting a kiss on the top of his head “Just rest for now”   


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Negan gets some tender loving care
> 
> -Arat and the reader go out scavenging and run into some trouble along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a buildup for the next/upcoming ones.

White bandage twisting in circles wrapped around bruised ribs, minimal whimpers of pain escaping swollen, cut lips. Big hands fisted down at his sides, knuckles as white as a ghost, Negan sat in the doctor’s chair patiently waiting to be let go. 

“Alright, all done Negan” the doctor spoke as he clasped the bandage behind Negan’s back.

“About fucking time, thanks doc”

I grab a hold of his shirt and hand it to him “Now that wasn't so hard was it?”

“Ha fucking ha” Negan retorts sarcastically, slowly putting his shirt on one arm at a time. I step over and help him.

“I still need to clean you u-”

“I’ll do that doc” I interject wrapping Negan’s arm around my shoulder, helping him off the chair “If anything I’ll call for you” I drag Negan back to his private quarters laying him down on the bed, his head and back resting against the headboard “You stay here, I’m going to go grab a bowl of water and a towel and I’m going to clean you up alright?”

I step out and return a few minutes later with the said materials, plopping on the bed next to him. I wet the towel in the warm water and wring it out, wiping the dry blood from his forehead, his nose, and his lips.

“Thanks” Negan mumbles “For saving me”

“Of course, don’t mention it, did you really think I wouldn't?”

He shakes his head “I had no doubts”

Smiling, I wring out the towel once more, patting the soft fabric across his features “You know, I lived a pretty simple, drama free life before I met you” I chuckle “You know scavenging, killing walkers, riding my bike off into the sunset, easy shit like that”

“I’m sorry I ruined all that for you”

“Psh-” I scoff “Don’t be, you actually made my life more exciting. There were times I was more afraid of actually dying from boredom than I was of dying from walkers”

Negan chuckles placing his hand on top of his ribs, the chuckle soon turning into a cough “Hey, listen, I was thinking that maybe you should be the one to take over and run Howe’s Hardware”

I furrow my brows, shaking my head, declining his offer “Thanks for the offer but absolutely not, I want _nothing_ to do with that fucking place”

“Why not darling? You won’t be alone, you’ll have a shitload of my men there with you and you’ll be in charge, you’ll be the queen, the boss sweetheart and I trust you, that’s rare for me because I’m not the type of man to just trust anyone left and right”

“I’m flattered but no thanks” I continue to decline “I don’t want that responsibility, especially when it comes to other people’s safety. Fuck that place” I mumble ending the conversation as I run the towel over his injuries once more “There, you’re all cleaned up” I place the towel inside the bowl, taking a good look at his features “Your nose is not broken so it should heal in a few weeks along with your ribs and luckily you didn't even need stitches, thank fuck for that right?”

“Yeah” Negan agrees, smiling “Thank fuck for that” he reaches over and grabs a hold of my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine “You’re so fucking good to me Y/N”

“Well that’s because _you’re_ good to me” I counter “I would think that if I was in trouble you would go out of your way to save me right?”

“Of course” He brings up my hand to his lips and kisses the back “Always”

I nod, changing the topic of discussion “Are you hungry at all, thirsty?”

“A little”

“Alright, what would you like?” I grab the bowl filled with water and stand from the bed

“Just some water and for you to hand feed me fruit” his tongue pops out and runs along his lips “I also want to feel the magic of your fingers on my skin, I think I definitely deserve a massage from you now right?”

My head shakes playfully side to side, giggling “Yeah, I’ll be right back”

I step out and make my way into the kitchen ridding of the bowl and grabbing a hold of a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit now trudging my way back to Negan’s private quarters “Here we are” I shut the door behind me with my foot and step over to the bed handing him the water and lying the fruit on top of the covers. My hands rip a couple of grapes from the stem and pop them into his mouth one by one, then a strawberry, and then fresh cut pieces of a red apple.

“Fuck” Negan moans as he chews down on the sliced apple “That’s some good shit”

“You want more?”

He holds up his finger in a straight line “Just one more of each”

I reach into the bowl and pull out a single round grape, a strawberry, and another slice of an apple, feeding them to him one after the other.

“Thank you darling” He swallows the remainder of the apple “I could really go for that massage now” Negan grabs the bowl and places it on the nightstand next to the bottle of water. Taking off his shirt and bandage, he tosses them across the room and adjusts himself, now lying flat, face first, against the covers.

“Do you have any lotion?”

Negan reaches over and slides open the top drawer of the nightstand, blindly placing his hand inside and pulling out a tube of lotion, handing it to me and reclosing the drawer.

I pull up the top and squeeze out a dollop of peach scented lotion in the center of my palm, rubbing my hands together “You ready?”

“Fuck yeah sweetheart, work your fucking, sweet magic on me darling”

I straddle Negan’s lower back and place my hands there as well, slowly working my way up to his shoulders and then back down again, Negan moaning and groaning underneath me “How does that feel, good?”

“Shit yeah that feels good, keep going baby girl”

His wish was my command, hands working every muscle, tension present in his body, releasing him of all the worries and stress that have captivated him for so long “Turn over” I command rising on my knees, eyes watching Negan turn and lay flat on his back, his brown eyes locking into mine, big, manly hands landing on my hips.

I sit back down on him and reach over grabbing the lotion placing another dollop on my palm. Rubbing my hands together I plant my hands on his chest, eyes never breaking contact as I slide my palms up and down his front slowly, careful to not hurt him

“Negan” his name a warning out of my lips as I feel him growing hard beneath me

“Yeah?” He thrusts his hips up against me, my body slightly jolting forward almost landing flat on top of him

“Don’t” I warn once more, shaking my head “You’re in no condition”

“In no condition for what?” now he plays stupid, eyes landing on my chest as his tongue runs along his bottom lip

“For this” I give in, leaning down and cupping his face, connecting my lips with those of his own, my chest pressing flat against his.

He moans against my lips, his hands palming my ass, my hand reaching down and undoing his jeans, reaching inside and rubbing him, precum oozing onto his boxers. I continue to stroke him, faster this time, Negan panting uncontrollably beneath me “Y/N….Shit….Let me-”

“What?” I tease, still stroking, my hand muscles aching

“I-” he moans “Shit!” he shouts, his orgasm shooting through him like a bullet to the chest, a long moan escaping his lips.

I remove my hand from his inside pants “How do you feel now?”

“A-fucking-mazing baby, shit!”

My lips place another kiss on his two plump ones “Good” I stand from the bed “I’m going to go check on Simon, Dwight, and Davey and then Arat and I will be going out a quick run. Put your bandage back on and if you need anything else, have one of your wives do it for you ok?”

“Will do doll, and be careful out there yeah?”

“Always am” I wink, stepping out and making my way over to Simon’s room. I knock and step inside once he utters for me to come in, Simon sprawled out under the covers “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Well-” He sits up “I’m alive thanks to you and Arat” he smiles “How’s Negan?”

“He’s good, I just came from tending to him. You need anything before I step out?”

“No, I’m good, one of Negan’s wives is tending to me. Where you going?” He questions with a worried tone accompanied by a quizzical look

“Out on a quick run with Arat” I smirk “I would ask you to join but-” I motion my hand at the bruises and bandaged ribs “You know”

"No-” Simon shakes his head “I understand”

“Alright” I turn on my heels to walk out but stop myself “Hey, listen, how would you feel about being in charge of Howe’s Hardware?”

“I-I don’t know, did Negan tell you he wants me in charge of that hellhole?”

“He didn't” I shake my head “I was just curious if you were interested”

“I don’t know, that’s something I would have to think about”

I nod “You should do that and let me know, but don’t mention anything to anyone alright? Let’s just keep this between us for now”

“Yeah, you got it”

“Good, I’ll check up on you later when I get back” I smile and give him a two finger salute, stepping out, now making my way down the hall to Dwight’s room where I knock and step inside to find him also lying in bed, bruised with bandaged ribs

“Y/N” he greets “How are you?”

“I should be asking you that Dwight”

“I’m good, alive, thanks to you” he chuckles “Shit, you know how embarrassing it is for a man to be saved by a woman?”

I roll my eyes “Yeah, I can imagine. You’re good though, you don’t need anything?”

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks”

“Alrighty then” I comment not in the mood to go into another deep conversation “I’ll check up on you later” My feet step out the door and tread over to Davey checking up on him and, much like the previous three musketeers, he was also alive and well, wrapped up in the covers sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 

“Shit!” Arat exclaims slowing the truck down, a large tree trunk blocking the road in front of us

“Well, fuck, guess we’ll have to walk the rest of the way then” I place my hand on the car handle and push the door open, stepping out and shutting it with a loud slam.

Arat turns off the truck and hops out with machine gun in hand, sauntering over next to me, eyes examining our surroundings

“You think we should keep going straight?” I reach behind my back and pull out a sword

“Yeah” Arat nods “I think it would be best to stay out of the woods”

With weapons in hand we continue to walk ahead, taking turns killing the walkers that approach us from the darkness of the woods.

“Wait-” Arat holds out her arm in front of me “You hear that?”

I pause and listen intently, making out what sounded to be a car engine “Yeah, I hear it”

“Come on, let’s check it out” She nods towards the sound

“Arat, no, that’s none of our business, probably just some couple having car trouble”

“Y/N, they might have shit we need that we can just take and head back home, come on” stealthily she tip toes along dirt road towards the woods and I, rolling my eyes, follow behind her

We pause and kneel down behind the leaves and grass, staring at a silver SUV “See, their trunk is wide open and no one is around, this is our chance” Arat and I move forward towards the car and take a look in the back seeing a zipped up, black duffel bag. She reaches forward and opens the bag, her eyes lighting up “Holy shit Y/N”

I stride closer and take a look witnessing ammo, band-aids, pistols, cans of peaches and beans among other useful necessities inside the bag.

“Stop where you fucking are” A disembodied, hoarse voice orders behind us “Lower all your weapons you have on the floor and place your fucking hands up”

Arat and I glance at each other, complying to the order placed upon us, lowering all our weapons and raising our hands

“Good, now turn around facing me”

We do as instructed turning to face a tan, clean shaven man who seemed to be in his early forties with a black, side part hairstyle, sporting a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and classy brown dress shoes holding his own type of machine gun

“Look, we-”

“Shut up” he orders “Sylvia, Eddie!”

A young man and woman emerge from the bushes “Yeah?” the young, caramel skinned female with dark hair questions

“Sylvia get their weapons and place them in the van. Eddie, you tie their hands and cover their eyes with the blindfold”  

“Look, we don’t want any trouble alright?” I utter trying to reason with them “My friend and I here were just passing by and heard your engine. We just wanted to-”

“Shut your pretty mouth sweetheart” Eddie enunciates authoritatively grabbing my hands and placing them behind my back, tying them tight with a zip tie, afterwards placing a mesh blindfold over my eyes. He steps over and does the same to Arat.

“Alright, good” the man with the side haircut chuckles “Norman, Otis, you guys take this one with you in your truck” I turn my head and faintly see from the tiny holes of the blindfold, Arat being dragged away “Sylvia, Eddie, and I will take this one” I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and roughly drag me to the van “Get the fuck in sweetheart”

I do as instructed and carefully get inside, sitting in between Eddie and Sylvia “Where are you guys taking me?”

“Patience, you’ll see when we fucking get there, for now just be a good girl and keep your fucking mouth shut”

My head turns towards the window, Y/E/C eyes staring out of the mesh trying to make out, memorize the outside world – the buildings, trees, anything I could half-blindingly make out to understand the direction of the road to where I was being taken “Look, I swear my friend and I weren't-” I pause feeling a sharp object, most likely a knife be placed on my throat

“Do you know what shut the fuck up, aka, keep your fucking mouth shut means?” the man, Eddie, beside me mutters through gritted teeth          

“Yes”

“Alrighty then, do it or else I’ll-” he presses the knife against my skin “have to make you, and we know you don’t want that, right?”

I nod and mutter a straight “Yes” with a bitter tone, my mouth now staying shut for the rest of the ride but my eyes wide open, continuing to study the outside world for any sign of direction. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Arat come into contact with one of Negan's victims/old enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be added soon as I come up with how I want it to be written as there are too many ideas to go off of right now

Rough hands wrapped around my forearm pulling me out of the car, heavy fingerprints indented on my skin like a tattoo “Come on, let’s go sweetheart” the man with no name mutters dragging me out of the backseat “Neyleen!” he shouts loudly.

Staring in front of me through the blindfold I witness a small house, one you see rich, white people own in suburban neighborhoods. A slim, older female with greying hair steps outside “Well, what do we have here?” she speaks with her arms crossed

“Caught them out in the woods” The unknown male utters “We believe they were trying to steal our shit, I think they may be with them”

Neyleen chuckles “Take their blindfolds off, let me see their faces”

The unknown male, in one quick second, removes the blindfold from my orbs, my eyes roaming around my surroundings witnessing a concrete barricade around the house and the open space that held a beautiful garden with various ripe fruits and vegetables hanging from dark, green vines.

“Follow me” Neyleen smirks as she turns her back to us and begins to tread inside the abode.

“Move it” Eddie orders, his large hand pushing me from behind

“What is your name, darling?” Neyleen questions

“Y/N”

“Y/N” she repeats “That’s pretty, a name people are sure to remember” she pauses briefly before continuing “And your friend?”

“My friend can speak for herself” I mutter with disgusted features, my head turning momentarily towards Arat walking beside me

“Arat”

“Arat” Neyleen now speaks her name, every letter fluidly dripping out of her tongue “Sounds biblical” She pauses opening the front door.

We step inside, my eyes immediately taking in the decorations – wooden walls with a big deer head hanging against it, it’s eyes following your every move. Picture frames hung above the fire mantle, none of which looked like the people taking Arat and I prisoner, beige couches and a large TV stood situated in the middle of the living room along with a coffee table and a large chandelier hanging above everything else.

“Brent, you and Sylvia take them down to the basement and tie them against the pipes” Neyleen orders, heavy hands once again wrapping around my arm forcefully dragging me down a flight of stairs, down into the darkness.

Evil stares burn through Brent and Sylvia but no words are ever exchanged as they tie Arat’s and my hands against the cold, metal pipes.

“Why are you doing this?” I question through gritted teeth, wincing at the pain of how tight he made the restraints.

Brent winks at me but doesn’t speak, only flashing me a smirk as he and Sylvia make their way back upstairs, slamming the door shut behind them now leaving Arat and I alone.

“Fuck” I sigh, lightly banging my head against the wall behind me “You think this is a sign?”

“Saying what exactly?” Arat responds, fidgeting around in hopes to break free of the ties around her wrists

“I don’t know, that maybe we should change ourselves, stop terrorizing people. I mean first Carver and now this? This is karma Arat, what goes around comes around”

“Karma” she scoffs rolling her eyes “No way, this is not the time to play Dr. Phil Y/N. Forget that and just come up with a plan, we need to get out of here” Arat forcefully pulls forward with all her might, the small pipe wiggling behind her “Just-” she pulls herself forward some more, her eyes shut tight, sweat dripping from her forehead “A little bit-” one more pull “More” the pipe comes free and loosely hangs there, Arat sliding her hands upwards out of the thin metal

“Yes, you fucking got it” I speak with minor excitement, now trying to escape for myself, pulling forward until the pipe behind me eventually broke sliding my hands upwards in the same manner.

“You-” Arat pauses, hearing the rustling behind the door.

“I have a plan Arat, we jump whoever comes through that door and we make a run for it”

“I’m down with that” she nods “It’s better than nothing”

We step back towards the pipes feigning that we’re still tied to them. The door opens, heavy shoes thumping down creaking stairs, Brent descends alone standing in front of me. I turn my head towards Arat and immediately, quickly, as hard as I could, thrust my head forward, connecting with the face of the man before me, his nose bones cracking, blood dripping in dots on concrete flooring.

“You fucking bitch!” He shouts as Arat storms forward and kicks every available limb on his body but he, being stronger then both of us combined, manages to punch Arat in the stomach and knock her down on the floor kicking her once and roughly wrapping a fistful of my hair around his hand “Let’s go for a fucking walk, Neyleen wants to have a word with you” he grunts dragging me up the stairs into the dining room, forcing me down onto a chair.

“I am really sorry about all of this Y/N” Neyleen makes her presence from another room carrying a glass of water. She tilts her head, physically excusing Brent out leaving us two alone “I just want to talk to you” Neyleen brings the glass closer to my lips “Care for a drink?”

I turn my head away

“Alright” she takes a sip for herself and lays the glass down in front of me on the table, taking a seat across from me

“You mind taking these off?”

“I will once I’m sure I can trust you first, know you better. I feel you’re being truthful with me and I let you and your friend go on home” she chuckles leaning back, crossing her right leg over her left “How long have you and your friend Arat known each other?”

“A couple of months”

“How did you two meet?”

“I met her while riding my bike along a dirt road” another truth spoken as Arat was one of the people present when I first came across Negan on my bike

“You have no idea who that girl is, do you?” Neyleen uncrosses her legs and leans forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

I scoff as now I caught on that she was feigning to not recognize her on the first encounter outside these walls but, still, I played along to her sick game, staring daggers into her offering no response

“You know who the Saviors are?”

“No” I lie shaking my head “Never heard of them, enlighten me”

She turns serious “The Saviors are a group who have absolutely no regard for other people. They will slit your throat without hesitation and laugh in your face as they slowly watch your soul escape your body. They steal from people leaving them with nothing but the clothes on their backs”

“They sound terrible” I retort sarcastically “What does this group have to do with me?”

“I came across them once, had a little run in with their leader Negan” she pauses studying my features “He came into my old community and practically forced us to make a deal with him – his protection against other groups in exchange for half of our things. Turns out he was never able to hold up his end of the bargain as we were attacked and had most of our shit stolen. A week later he stops by to collect and seeing we had nothing for him, he goes on a killing rampage and starts bashing my people’s brains in with his barb wired bat” Neyleen brings up her hand and scratches along her neck “The people you see around here, are the only ones he left alive, he said it was so we can tell other people how dangerous they really are”

“Again, what does this Saviors group have to do with me?”

“You’re very impatient” She snickers cockily “I’ll tell you once I’m finished with my story” She takes another sip of the water “Three days later my group and I make the decision to leave thinking the Saviors will have no way of finding us and so we made a run for it and ended up here where we got lucky with everything one needs – running water, electricity that runs on generators, food, comfortable beds, you name it we have it. Your friend Arat-” she points her finger down towards the basement “Is one of them”

“She’s not” I defend shaking my head “I told you she was alone when I met her and we’ve been alone ever since, no Negan, no Saviors…Ever”

“I never forget a face sweetheart, especially when it comes to _them_ ” Neyleen shakes her head slowly side to side, smirking “But, if I let you make it out of here alive don’t say good old Neyleen didn’t warn you!” she chortles “They’re extremely dangerous people Y/N, especially that girl down there in that basement”

“I’m worse” I counter with a scoff

Neyleen releases a little laugh “Are you now, and how much worse are you exactly?”

“Take these restraints off and let me show you”

“Not yet” She wags her finger in front of my face “I have more questions to ask you”

“Then ask”

“Why were you trying to steal our duffle bag full of supplies that we worked so hard to acquire?”

“We weren’t stealing anything, my friend and I heard the engine and just came over to check if everything was fine. Your people freaked out for no reason, giving us no chance to explain our presence”

“Brent mentioned your friend was looking through”

“Doesn’t mean she was going to take it”

“Well, she’s a Savior so of course she was, that’s what they do”

“You have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about lady”

“Of course I do” she snickers, standing “Brent!”

“Yes?” Brent steps into the room

“Go downstairs and get Arat please” Neyleen orders authoritatively

Brent storms downstairs and arrives a few seconds later with his hand wrapped around Arat’s arm. Neyleen pulls out another chair, Brent forcing Arat down to sit on the wooden seat

“Arat, I hope you don’t mind but I need to do a little fact checking, see if your story matches up with the one told to me by Y/N here”

“I’m not telling you shit, lady!” her head whiplashes to the side after Brent’s hand connects hard with her cheek “Fuck you” she retorts, spitting out blood

“Arat” I speak warningly

“Now go on Y/N, ask her the questions I asked you”

“Ask her yourself”

Neyleen smiles “Brent”

He nods towards Neyleen raising his hand and giving Arat another slap

“How long have you and Y/N known each other?” Neyleen questions

“Not too long” Arat responds, her head hanging low

“How did you two meet?”

“On-” Arat spits out more blood “On a dirt road, she was riding her bike”

“Who are the Saviors?”

Arat lifts her eyes, her hazel round shaped orbs connecting with mine “I don’t know” she lies

“Brent, what weapon did you take from Arat here?”

“A machine gun”

“Bring it here please”

Brent steps out and reappears a few seconds later with Arat’s gun in his hands

“Thank you Brent” Neyleen takes the gun and points it at Arat’s temple “Where is Negan?”

“I don’t know any Negan”

“I am going to ask you one more ti-”

“You kill her and you’re no different than him” I intervene

“Excuse me?” Neyleen swings her head in my direction, staring angrily at me with furrowed brows

“You heard me. You hate him, Negan, for what he’s done to you and your people but if you pull that trigger and kill my friend, then you’re no different than him”

“I told you she’s one of them, she's dangerous”

“She’s defenseless” I glare at Neyleen, see her contemplating her next move.

She huffs lowering the gun “Place them back down in the fucking basement. If Negan cares about her at all he will come looking and eventually find us. If not, then we get them to talk, admit the truth, and we find him” Neyleen inhales deeply and lays the gun on top of the table “I’m tired of looking over my shoulder, worrying that he’s nearby. It’s time we end this once and for all”


	19. Chapter 19

Hands, free of their restraints, played with the strands running down my shoulders, soft y/e/c eyes studying the young female sitting before me with pistol in hand

"How old are you?" I question Sylvia with curiosity and slanted brows

"You know we untied your hands for a reason, eat" she orders sliding the ham and cheese sandwhich towards me with the tip of her boot, ignoring my question

"My guess is you're around sixteen or eighteen"

"I'd say eighteen" Arat chimes in, taking a bite "definitely"

"I'm twenty"

Arat and I glance at each other briefly in surprise

"Twenty, wow, so when you're thirty you'll look the same age you are now, I'm jea-"

"That is if she even makes it to thirty" Arat exclaims, smirking cockily

"Is that a threat?" Sylvia scoffs, treating the pistol like a toy, swinging it between her hands back and forth

"You should be careful with that, wouldn't want to shoot yourself"

"I bet she's never even shot a gun before" Arat takes another bite, chuckling sarcastically

"Enough" Neyleen's voice speaks from the top of the stairs, her figure slowly descending down with poise, individual steps creaking loudly beneath her shoes "That's enough" she lowers her eyes, glancing at the untouched sandwich on my plate "Not even one bite" her head shakes side to side

"That's because I'm not hungry"

"That's fine" Neyleen huffs, pacing back and forth "Do you, by any chance, happen to know what time it is?"

"No, why don't you enlighten us"

"It's nine at night and it's your second day here"

"My, how quickly times flies" I reply rudely with sarcasm, honestly kind of suprised that it was only yesterday that Arat and I were kidnapped and taken hostage by these lunatics

"And no one has come for you yet" Neyleen continues "Negan has not come for you yet"

"Oh, here we go again" Arat groans, slamming the remainder of her sandwich down on the plate

"Why would Negan come for us when he doesn't know who we are?" I question "Why would anyone come for us when it's just always only been my friend and I?"

"I'm trying really hard to remain patient with you ladies, but keep lying and well-"

"Pew pew" I finish, my finger guns pointed at my own temple "You'll point your gun in our face and pull the trigger?"

"If it comes to that, yes, but if you cut the bullshit and cooperate with me here, I won't have to. One last chance, start being honest with me and you have my word that I will let you walk out unharmed, deal?"

"Fu-"

"Deal" I respond over Arat

"Good" Neyleen smirks "Where is Negan?"

"Like I keep telling you, honestly, we don't know a Negan"

Neyleen struts forward, once again repeating the question "Where is Negan?"

"We. Don't. Know. A. Negan"

Scoffing, Neyleen pats Sylvia's shoulder, the gun in her hand pointed down at my thigh "shoot her" Neyleen orders

Sylvia's hand begins to tremble, her finger on top of the trigger, hesitating to pull it.

"My friend was right, you never shot a gun before have you Sylvia?" I scoff, purposely provoking her "All bite and no bark"

"Shoot her" Neyleen repeats with a rough voice but, still, Sylvia remains frozen

"God dammit Sylvia, you never were able to do anything right" Angrily, Neyleen snatches the gun from Sylvia's hand and points it at my thigh, pulling the trigger, a single bullet piercing through my pants and flesh causing immense pain, blood oozing out of my leg, forming a pool around me.

"You fucking bitch!" I scream in pain, removing my shirt quickly wrapping it around my wound

"Last chance, where is Negan?" The gun now pointed in front of Arat's face "Talk"

I finish tying the knot and stand, leaning against the wall for leverage, Arat standing as well, tall and proud, refusing to back down or resort to begging for her life. Arat has never been that kind of person and refuses to become one now

"We don't know a fucking Negan or where he is, you're not happy with the truth and want to kill me now, then pull the damn trigger and kill me bitch"

I turn my head and glance at Arat with sorrowful eyes, softly whispering her name

"With fucking pleasure" Neyleen steps back, smirking "Sorry it had to end this way, just when I was starting to like you"

Everything from that point forward was nothing but a blur as it all happened too fast, like pressing a fast forward button on life. All I remember was jumping in front of Arat and taking another bullet in the arm, my ears filled with the neverending screaming and cursing that engulfed the room.

Gradually, I raise my head and, with blurry vision notice Arat and Neyleen wrestling with each other on the floor over the gun, Sylvia slowly walking backwards to a shelf grabbing a box cutter, snaking her way closer to Arat and Neyleen

"Arat, watch out for-" I cough, calling her name as a warning, especially that now I am useless to physically help or save her any further "Sylvia"

Sylvia steps forward with box cutter in hand. Lowering down on her knees she grabs a fistful of Neyleen's hair, holding her head still, and slides the blade across her throat, Neyleen choking and gurgling on her own blood, desperately gasping for air.

Arat quickly stands with gun firmly in hand, pointed at Sylvia

"I just saved your life and you're going to kill me?"

"Yes"

"Pl-please don't, I can get you out of here, I killed her for you, I'm on your side, please!"

"Arat, don't kill her" I enunciate loudly "She-"

Another loud bang rang out as Arat pulled on the trigger, the bullet landing in the center of her face, Sylvia dropping down like a bag of rocks next to Neyleen.

Placing the gun in her waistband, Arat runs to me tending to my arm wound, using her vest as a tourniquet.

"You shot her"

"I had to" Arat replies "Better her than us"

I huff, not in the condition or mood to argue with her, only shaking my head in disagreement

"There's-" I wince in pain "There's more of them"

"But they're not here. If they were, they would have come down at the first gunshot and killed both of us dead without hesitation"

"Okay, okay so get out of here before they come back" I place my hand on her arm and push her away

"Y/-"

"Go!" I shout "Negan and the rest are clearly not coming and I won't make it back to the sanctuary alive anyway. Leave me here to turn and tear them to pieces when they find me"

"Fuck you y/n, you saved my life and I'll be damned if I fucking let you die here. I would never be able to live with myself, and neither would Negan because he would have my head if he finds out I left his girl behind to die"

"Fine" I give in "Fine. But just to be safe, check the house without me first and find our guns, then come back for me"

"Alright" Arat stands "But don't you dare die on me, you hear me?"

"Yes, go!" I wave Arat off, leaning myself against the wall, hurt, slowly drifting away, eyelids fluttering shut, everything going quiet, going dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discontinued for the time being*

Thick, red blood continues to ooze out of the bullet holes in my leg and arm, seeping straight through the fabric tied tightly around my skin.

I was losing too much, my body was growing cold and weak, shaking like a leaf in a tree, bloodshot, tired eyes struggling to stay open as they slowly shut out of my control, blurry vision turning into darkness.

"Y/n, wake up" a heavy hand slaps against my cheek "God damn it, come on, don't fucking die on me" I hear her voice faintly plead and mutter words of encouragement as she continues to slap me repeatedly until my eyes eventually creak open

"Arat" I whisper her name with a tired voice, shaking my head

"Oh, thank God" she exhales a sigh of relief "Look, the house is secure for now but we need to hurry" she warns "I have our weapons, here-" she wraps her arm around my waist and helps me stand lazily as she fastens the swords behind my back, the knife in my pocket, and the guns in my thigh holsters "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here"

Arat slowly helps me out of the house as I lean against her with my arm draped around her shoulder, the light rays of the sun beaming down brightly on our faces accentuating our worn out features bruised black and blue.

Suddenly, she pauses at the bottom of the porch stairs, roaming her orbs around the premises in search of a vehicle, cursing herself as the lot was empty, void of any means of transportation

"Shit!"

I gradually raise my hand and point at what seemed to be a shed or a garage, at the far end of the house, one that neither of us noticed upon arrival "They probably have something in there"

Arat swings her head and takes a gander at where my index finger was pointing "Yeah, let's just hope it's unlocked"

Green grass and brown leaves crunch beneath our boots as we tread towards the garage, Arat leaning me against the wall as she manages to raise the door, immediately startled as a walker instantly lunged on her, causing her to fall backwards with the beast on top her body yearning for a bite of her flesh.

"Y/n!-" She shouts, hands struggling to keep the walker lifted from reaching her neck "Do something!"

I panic and insert my hand inside my pocket pulling out my knife. I limp behind the walker and insert the blade into it's temple, blood spattering all over Arat's face and clothes.

"Thank you" she pants as I pull out the blade and push the walker off her being.

Arat stands tall on her heels, the tip of her boot kicking against the abdomen of the walker in frustration as her hands wipe her face clean of its blood and brain matter

"Don't mention it" I reciprocate, as I lean back against the wall and wipe the blade of the knife clean against my clothes.

She nods, averting her attention back to the garage, inside finding numerous tools and a silver Volkswagen Jetta

"We don't have keys for that, Arat"

"Who said you need keys to start a car?" She scoffs "Lucky for you, I know how to hotwire one of these babies"

Arat breaks the window of the drivers side and reaches in, opening the door. She steps in and works her magic, the loud, throttling engine of the car like music to my ears.

"Come on, get in"

I do as instructed and get inside, Arat pressing her foot down on the gas, going full speed down the empty long roads, eventually coming to a stop at the same place we began to walk, the tree trunk and our truck still present they way we left them in the center of the road.

We exchange a glance and nod at each other, both of us exiting the vehicle in unison.

"Wow" I speak, immediately placing my palm against my forehead as I began to feel woozy, everything again becoming a blur, the world spinning in circles around me.

"Y/n" Arat utters my name softly with a concerned tone of voice "You okay?"

"Ye-" I fall down like leaves in Autumn, Arat immediately rushing over. She kneels down and grabs my head, gently laying it on top of her thigh, the palm of her hand yet again slapping against my cheek, the other feeling against the pulse of my neck, the beating letting her know that I was still alive but clearly not well, in fact, far from it.

I force my orbs open into a squint, staring off into the distance of the open road, noticing a vehicle coming our way, one I recognized as one of our own. I smirk slightly through the pain and point, Arat peeking a glance in the direction of my finger noticing the car as well.

"That's one of us" she conveys through an excited laugh filled with relief, raising her arm and waving it until the truck came to an abrupt stop, Gavin and Jared stepping out, taking in our deteriorated state.

"Shit, what the fuck happened to you guys?" Gavin inquires nonchalantly, sharp teeth chewing down on a wooden toothpick that rested at the corner of his mouth

Arat grits her teeth, soft hand moving aside the strands of hair that clung against my sweat covered face "Long story, we need to get back to the sanctuary immediately, y/n is in desperate need of a doctor right now"

"Alright" Gavin nods "Put her in my truck and I'll drive you guys back there. Give Jared the keys and he'll take this one back" his hand banging against the metal of the truck Arat and I previously left on the road "Jared-" his dark eyes averting to the long, dirty-blonde haired Savior "Call Negan on the walkie and tell him we found them"

Jared grabs the walkie from his waistband and presses down on the button "Boss, we found y/n and Arat at the side of the road"

"Thank fuck" Negan voices through the small electronic device "How are they?"

Jared raises the walkie to his lips, hesitating to answer "They...." he turns his head towards Gavin, shaking his head, forcing Gavin to snatch the walkie out of hands and answer for him instead

"Arat is badly bruised black and blue and y/n is drenched in blood, I'm assuming by the tourniquet tied around her arm and thigh that she's been shot"

They wait patiently for a response but their boss remains silent, breathing heavily into the walkie, Gavin and Jared feeling the heat of infuriation that radiated off him from a hundred miles away.

"Who the fuck shot her?"

"We don't know sir, they're waiting in the car for me to take them back to the sanctuary and have Carson fix them up"

"Then what the fuck are you doing standing around chatting with me for, go! And so help me if y/n dies on the road, Lucille will have both your fucking heads!"

"Yes sir, copy" Gavin hands the walkie back to Jared and hops inside the car, witnessing Arat tending to me in the backseat "How is she?"

"How in the hell do you think she is?" Arat retorts sarcastically "Just drive, I'll tell you everything when we get there and Carson is looking over her, alright?"

"Alright but you should know that Negan is pretty pissed"

"Negan" I speak his name, coughing "whe-"

"Shhh, don't talk y/n" Arat warns "It will only make you hurt more"

I shake my head, opening my mouth to speak but the words remain lodged in my throat, struggling to come out, my eyes fluttering shut, consumed by darkness yet again for the millionth time today.


End file.
